Memorias de un Guerrero
by Radamanthys'Queen
Summary: One shots acerca de nuestros queridos caballeros dorados, en diferentes situaciones e historias, pensamientos, perspectivas, incomodidades, Locuras y confusiones… NO YAOI CAPITULO 6 UP! MU esta pasando por una extraña etapa que no sabe como explicar, después de haberse fijado en una chica su comportamiento ha cambiado y la inocencia en el tema amoroso jugara en contra.
1. I El ¿Por Que?

**_Hola mis queridos lectores, pues en esta ocasión he vuelto con esta serie de OneShots y Drabbles que reflejan los pensamientos y sentimientos de cada uno de los caballeros dorados en distintas situaciones que vimos en la Saga de las 12 casas, Asgard, Poseidon, Hades y Soul of gold. Me gusta mucho Lost Canvas y sus personajes por lo tanto decidí que también voy a incluirlos._**

 ** _No necesariamente, mejor dicho, no tengo planeado que esta sea una historia como tal que lleve una cronología o un sentido de congruencia, es decir pueden leer en el orden que deseen, no están conectados y cuando lo haga les avisare._**

 ** _Aquí voy a plasmar los hechos mas importantes de la serie y voy a describir el punto de vista del personaje, también he pensado en que muchas de las situaciones requieren de 2 personajes principales. En este primer capitulo podrán verlo. Como he comentado Antes en mis otras fics, No escribo Yaoi, yo veo a los caballeros como hermanos no como parejas, si sufren en ciertas ocasiones es por el dolor de la hermandad y en eso se basa este fic._**

 ** _Finalmente, espero que le den una oportunidad a estas pequeñas historias y que les guste, tratare siempre de apegarme a la personalidad del personaje._**

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen_**

* * *

 _Saga y Aioros_

 _La muerte de Aioros_

* * *

 _Capítulo I_

 ** _El ¿por qué?_**

Prácticamente se lanzó de rodillas. Sus manos sintieron el terrible frío del piso, que si se lo preguntaban, hacia juego a la perfección con su helado corazón. Así era como se sentía, porque en el segundo que Ares le liberó y tomo control de su cuerpo eso fue lo primero que sintió, creyó que tal vez era porque no tuvo piedad con su mejor amigo. Ciertamente fue el Dios de la guerra quien ordeno su asesinato, pero él, Saga, estaba asqueado, era como si la sangre del noveno guardián bañara todo su cuerpo, él lo había asesinado.

A diferencia de sus palmas, las lágrimas que caían por su rostro eran cálidas. _Cálidas como la sangre derramada_. Pensó. Podía sentirlas caer suavemente, dejándose llevar por la gravedad, permitiéndoles rodar por encima de sus manos. Saga nunca había sido un hombre dramático, pero esto era distinto y por más que su mente le ordenaba que dejara de llorar, no podía, simplemente su cuerpo estaba en piloto automático, dejándose sentir, cediendo al experimentar el dolor de una pérdida.

 _-No. Yo no lo hice._

Recordó sus entrenamientos con el entonces aprendiz de Sagitario, el castaño siempre decía que le admiraba, que imaginaba, que soñaba con tener el temple de acero, la fuerza psicológica y emocional que no se derrumbaba con nada, aquello que él creía eran las cualidades del tercer guardián. _Eso fue lo que te asesino, amigo, lo que más admirabas de mí, te destruyo._

Lo que Saga más admiraba de Aioros era esa capacidad de sentir, de emocionarse, de vivir. El noveno de la casa zodiacal, tenía un humor incomparable, velaba por otros, porque siempre todos estuvieran en la mejor condición. Su existencia no era para sí mismo, era para los demás, el sentido de Valor y Justicia fue aquello que lo llevo a ser escogido por Shion para ser el Patriarca. Ahora entendía el por qué.

 _"Pero que crío mas llorón, supéralo, lo asesinaste, un caballero menos. Un problema menos"_

Había pronunciado Ares dentro de su cabeza, quien solo le otorgo el control al caballero de géminis para torturarlo.

 _-Tú le mataste, lo hiciste. Yo no quería- Alcanzo a murmurar entre sus sollozos. La risa de Ares no se hizo esperar._

 _"Te equivocas, yo solamente cumplo los deseos que hay en lo más profundo de tu alma y de tu corazón. En el fondo querías, me pedías a gritos, que asesinara a Aioros, eso es lo que tú realmente anhelabas"_

 _-¡No! Aioros era más que mi amigo, era mi hermano. Tú no tenías ningún derecho, ¡cómo te atreviste!_

Ares rió mucho más fuerte

 _"Saga, Saga, Saga… Yo soy un Dios, ¿crees que algo tan simple como ver en tu corazón, como escudriñar en tu alma, y sacar a la luz tus más mórbidos pensamientos es algo que no puedo hacer? No me hagas reír más por favor. Tu problema, es que aunque Aioros era tu_ _ **Hermano**_ _como dices, también era tu rival y en el fondo lo detestaste siempre. Es simple, había que acabar con quien amenazaba quitarnos el poder y la gloria. Lo que Tu más ansiabas"_

 _-¡Cállate! Ya no te voy a escuchar-_

Se sentía nauseabundo, seguía arrodillado en la misma posición, sus lágrimas no cesaban y Saga creía que tal vez iba a morir así, desalmado, de tristeza, **de culpa** _._ _No_. Sería demasiado bueno para ser real, sería una recompensa de los Dioses el permitir que muriera. Claramente él no merecía tal cosa. No había segundas oportunidades, Aioros no tuvo una segunda oportunidad.

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué razón él tendría tal beneficio? Librarse de la vida, del sufrimiento terrenal, del castigo y del infierno en la tierra, cuando él era un simple y asqueroso mortal, con aires de un falso Dios, envenenado con el más profundo odio, la más aberrante ansia de poder y el más absurdo de los egoísmos. Cada gota de su sangre, cada átomo de su cuerpo lleno de maldad y codicia. Ares tenía razón.

Todo lo que dijo Ares, era real, si él estaba lleno de crueldad, entonces era cierto que él había asesinado a Aioros. No fue Ares, Tampoco Shura, fue él, Saga. Pero, ¿por qué lo lloraba?, ¿por qué se refundía en la culpa?, ¿por qué necesitaba urgentemente que su amigo le abrazara?, le dijera que todo era una pesadilla, que él estaba vivo y que irían a pasear a Rodorio para hacer cosas triviales y tonterías como conquistar chicas, tomar un trago y hablar de un futuro incierto como hermanos.

Si él estaba compuesto del mal, si su cadena de ADN era una simple escalera a la perdición, si no tenía sentimientos, Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? ¿Por qué su pecho era un gran agujero negro? ¿Por qué le hacía tanta falta?

Saga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo descubrió, cuando lo supo y lloró más fuerte. Cuando sintió que no fue suficiente levantó la cabeza, sus cabellos azules colgaron hacia atrás, dejando ver el rostro humedecido de quien alguna vez fue el valeroso y digno guerrero de géminis. Gritó. Y lo hizo como jamás lo había hecho, dejo escapar todo lo que sentía en ese aullido de dolor, se expresó como nunca antes y finalmente murmuro:

 _\- Ahora lo sé, La razón por la que me siento de esta forma, tan desgraciado, tan vacío, tan incompleto, es porque morí contigo Aioros, Mi Amigo, Mi hermano, se fue y junto con él, mi alma-_

Entonces se incorporó nuevamente, se sentó en el trono que le correspondía como patriarca, se colocó la máscara endemoniada y dejando que Ares tomara el control nuevamente. Sonrió.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, es un análisis desde el sentir de Saga. Nunca pudimos saber si él y Aioros fueron amigos en realidad, pero yo me baso en Soul of Gold y me gusta esa idea de que alguna vez tuvieron una gran amistad. Siento que Saga recupero parte de su alma cuando Aioros lo perdono.**_

 _ **Les cuento que no siempre serán historias tristes, los caballeros también han tenido sus momentos alegres. Ademas pienso que mas adelante podría incluir a los Espectros de Hades y a los santos de bronce, creo que seria justo.**_

 _ **Si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia de alguna pareja de hermandad de la cual quieran que escriba, me lo pueden comentar en los reviews también, así tomo en cuenta su opinión, que para mi es muy valiosa. En fin gracias por leer esta humilde historia.**_

 _ **En el próximo Capitulo : Milo y Camus**_


	2. II La Apuesta

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, espero estén bien, ya me había tardado en actualizar y bueno es porque me retrase con todos, como dije al principio Estos son OneShots que pueden o no estar relacionados entre si y hoy les traigo a Milo y Camus como protagonistas de este capitulo, el anterior fue de drama y este es de humor así que espero les guste.**_

* * *

 ** _Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran Mascara de muerte tendría el cabello negro_ **

* * *

**_Curiosidad de Saint Seiya # 4_**

 _Todos los personajes de la guerra santa en Lost Canvas son físicamente iguales a los dorados originales (formas y colores de cabello sobre todo)_

* * *

 _Milo y Camus_

 _La apuesta que salio mal_

* * *

 _Capitulo II_

 ** _La Apuesta_**

Ah pero que vida más genial, no más Hades, ni enemigos, ni Dioses buscando absurdas excusas para pelear con Athena. Todo en el santuario era pacífico y tranquilo, los santos se relajaban como nunca aprovechando sus nuevas vidas otorgadas por Athena. Algunos disfrutaban de los rayos del sol, otros iban a la playa e incluso combatían entre ellos para divertirse.

Todos a excepción de uno… Milo

El escorpión no estaba feliz, su vida pacifica se hacía más aburrida que nunca y lo único que deseaba era hacer algo productivo y que le divirtiera.

Camus golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa donde estaba sentado y dejo caer los brazos frente a él, completamente derrotado. Sus compañeros le miraban algunos con pena y otros muchísimos más con diversión y picardía en su mirada. El mago de los hielos no estaba en lo absoluto ni remotamente feliz.

A ver, recapitulemos, sucede que nuestros 13 caballeros morían de aburrimiento específicamente ese día, así que Milo comenzó un torneo de póker que llevo horas. De a poco muchos se retiraron y otros cuantos perdieron todo en el juego.

Sin embargo el guardián de la octava casa estaba más que feliz por ser finalista (obviando que era un tramposo de primera) y aunque la mitad de la orden no pudiera creerlo ahí estaba Camus, el ultimo guerrero en pie. Ver a sus compañeros sufrir había sido más que entretenido y ahora que estaba cerca de ganarle a Milo no se retiraría.

Antes d que la última jugada se llevara a cabo nuestro querido escorpión (a sabiendas de su habilidad en las cartas) decidió aumentar la apuesta a un todo o nada. De inmediato se hizo una revuelta con toda la orden y el templo de Acuario tembló. Sip estaban ahí porque el calor era insoportable y bueno, ustedes saben cómo va eso. Finalmente Camus acepto la apuesta

-¡Gané!- grito Milo a todo viento- Full house baby, ¡ten eso Camus!

-Te dije que te retiraras cuando pudiste- Mu le dijo a Camus

-Lo siento mucho hijo- dijo Dohko mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Camus como si de una lamentable pérdida se tratara

El caballero de cabellos turquesa seguía en su misma posición de derrota mirando un lugar fijo. Simplemente una pequeña parte de su mente creyó que podía ganarle a Milo, y ahí estaba el, arrepintiéndose como nunca mientras le rezaba a todos los dioses del Olimpo por piedad. Si hacia lo que Milo le estaba pidiendo seria la comidilla de toda la orden, y si no lo hacía por supuesto que sería absolutamente peor y las burlas serian interminables, temía incluso por sus sucesores.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido- Camus soltó fastidiado

-Te lo advertí hermano, nadie le puede ganar a este poderoso escorpión- decía Milo con aires de grandeza

Mascara reía sádicamente ante la simple imagen de lo que vería mas tarde

-Tranquilo Camus no es la gran cosa, es lo más simple del mundo en realidad no deberías preocuparte- Aioros intento apoyarlo

Como respuesta obtuvo un par de grados bajos en la temperatura

-Si pero yo NO funciono así-

-No sé qué te preocupa, a mí me parece que Milo te acaba de hacer un favor- Kanon soltó de repente

-Si me imagino que estarías feliz de ser tú, Kanon- su gemelo le regaño y el otro asintió

-Bueno ya dejen al pobre hombre sufrir en paz, además yo estoy de acuerdo con él, es sinceramente humillante, considero que las cosas no se deben dar así- Afrodita intervino

-Si porque tú eres otro recatado- Aioria dijo entre risas

-Bueno caballeros, no queda más que prepararnos para esta noche- Saga comento no estaba tan preocupado

-Quiero que se larguen ahora mismo de mi templo- Dijo Camus en un tono helado y absolutamente serio

Como si acabara de decir que tenía varicela todo el mundo corrió afuera, ninguno quería terminar en un ataúd de hielo

-Puedes echarnos Camus, pero me diste tu palabra de hombre y quiero que la cumplas- Milo dijo ya en la salida del templo

De inmediato sintió como sus pies comenzaban a congelarse y se echó a correr

¿Y qué sucedía en la noche? Simple, Athena daría una enorme fiesta y cuando digo enorme no estoy exagerando. Amigos, Dioses, generales, espectros, ángeles, mortales e inmortales, absolutamente todos estarían presentes. El motivo de la fiesta lo desconocían, simplemente les había llegado el comunicado y era obligatorio la asistencia de los caballeros, dorados, plateados y bronceaditos tenían que asistir, incluso las amazonas.

 _Salón general del Santuario 8 pm_

Formal. La fiesta era absolutamente formal. Mujeres en sus hermosos vestidos y hombres en smoking que los hacían ver mucho más sexys debo acotar. En fin, la mayoría de las personas comenzaban a llegar o en caso de los dioses aparecer, saludando animadamente a la anfitriona, riendo de esto y aquello, muy amigables en realidad.

Claro que Zeus era el promotor de todo, literalmente se hartó de que su familia peleara por todo y que por cada estupidez declaraban una guerra santa, así que como buen padre y cabeza de familia decidió un pacto-amenaza, a lo que asombrosamente estuvieron de acuerdo todos (y como no, si fue una amenaza que tenía que ver con el tártaro).

Pero bueno, lo importante es que allí estaban todos reunidos y felices. Por otra parte del salón ya los 13 caballeros estaban ahí, más la orden de plata, bronce y amazonas. Algunos espectros y generales se unieron al grupo que se divertía a lo grande, a excepción de Camus por supuesto.

-Entonces Camus ¿estás listo?-

El aludido le dio una mirada furiosa a Milo

-Asumiré que eso es un sí, bien pues déjame ver que tenemos en el menú- comento el escorpión entre risas mientras veía a todas las mujeres del lugar

A estas alturas ya los generales y espectros que se habían unido estaban enterados de "la apuesta"

-Aquella- dijo Milo señalando a una pelirroja que estaba sentada en un diván bebiendo una copa de vino, la mujer era hermosa, sus cabellos largos hasta la mitad de la espalda caían ondulados, perfectos ojos magenta y piel morena.

-¿Ella?- Camus le reprocho incrédulo

-Milo, no lo va a lograr nunca-comento Shura

-Gracias por el apoyo Shura-

-No es por nada pero esa hermosura no va a darte ni la hora- Afrodita comento- es simplemente perfecta

-Andando Camus-

Así es mis queridos amigos, la apuesta del escorpión era que Camus lograra conseguir el número de al menos una mujer. Y si, Milo la escogería, y hasta que no lo lograra no podría saldar su apuesta. Si bien no es secreto para nadie que Camus era algo reservado con su vida privada, Milo ya estaba harto, esa era exactamente la molestia de su "mejor amigo". Nunca lo había visto con una chica, jamás, cada vez que él le ofrecía una cuando lo acompañaba al bar, el francés se negaba. Milo sinceramente estaba comenzando a pensar otras cosas.

Camus se volteo a la mesa y se sirvió un whiskey el cual tomo fondo blanco

-Esa es la actitud- celebro Kanon

-Bah no puedo creer que esta apuesta sea tan sencilla- Minos comento aburrido

-No lo es, al menos no para Camus- Aioria le dijo entre risas mientras el mago de los hielos ya caminaba hacia la mujer que Milo señalo

-¿Juega para el otro equipo?- pregunto un Aiacos con las cejas alzadas

-Nah no lo creo, pero es muy asocial- Milo dijo riendo- le hago un favor créeme

-Bueno señores ha llegado la hora de la verdad- Kanon interrumpió- esto será más divertido si apostamos entre nosotros, 1000$ a que no solo regresa sin el numero sino que la mujer le dará una enorme bofetada-

Dicho eso se armó una revuelta entre apuestas a favor y en contra del francés, más en contra pues la verdad prácticamente nadie creía en él.

…

Camus maldijo de nuevo, como se le había ocurrido apostar semejante cosa, ¡y con Milo! Pero qué diablos estaba pensando. Se arrepentía, por supuesto que sí, el escorpión pagaría esta humillación caro, muy, muy caro.

El galo se acomodó el traje impecablemente diseñado para él, de terciopelo negro con una camisa del mismo color debajo y corbata blanca.

Lentamente se acercó a la mujer con manos en los bolsillos y actitud indiferente. Por supuesto hizo todo mal.

-Hola- le saludo ella coquetamente

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-

Camus procedió a explicarle lo que sucedía a la chica y esta se levantó se su asiento cómodo, se paró frente a él de una manera sumamente seductora, paso su mano por la mejilla del francés y acto seguido

¡PLAAAAAAM!

Sip, la chica le dio aquella bofetada tan fuerte que Camus estaba seguro de que a su descendencia le dolería. El galo gruño fastidiado y se llevó la mano de inmediato a la zona herida

-Patán- le dijo antes de irse

Claro, la chica se tomó muy mal que aquel caballero viniera con aires de grandeza pidiendo semejante cosa sin siquiera insinuar que estaba un poco interesado en ella. Técnicamente le había dicho "Estoy cerca de ti por obligación". Obviamente por muy sexy que se viera el francés en ese traje la mujer no sacrificaría su orgullo de esa forma.

….

El grupo completo se echó a reír de la manera más escandalosa que pudieron, incluso se ganaron miradas por parte de los dioses ante tal alboroto.

-¡Lo sabía! – grito Kanon riendo

-Pobre, lo compadezco- Dohko comento disimulando una sonrisita

-Auch eso me dolió hasta a mí- dijo Aioria aun riendo

Milo no paraba de reír a carcajadas limpias mientras veía a Camus volver, estaba furioso.

-Milo, ya tienes lo que querías, ahora déjame en paz-

-Nada de eso Camus, esto fue una apuesta y tú vas a cumplirme, o es que tu palabra no vale nada, estamos entre caballeros- Milo le reprocho

-¿Por qué te pego?- Saga le pregunto más serio de lo normal, por alguna razón él no se estaba riendo. Al menos no como los demás

-Porque le dije la verdad-

-Idiota- gruño Shura

-Pero que animal- Mascara se burló- te luciste al ofenderla Camus, bien hecho

Camus estaba al borde de la cólera, realmente no era como si no pudiera cumplir aquella apuesta muy por el contrario se sorprenderían de él. Pero según el onceavo guardián ya había pasado aquella época y no quería tener que hacer algo así, sin embargo sus compañeros no le estaban dando muchas opciones.

-No será que tu… bueno… que tú eres del otro lado y por eso te es tan difícil realizar esta simple tarea- intervino el general de Scylla, Eo

Varios grados de temperatura descendieron de golpe al punto de hacer tiritar a muchos, eso solo significaba una cosa. Peligro.

Camus le tomo del cuello bruscamente mientras los demás observaban- Repite eso- demando el mago de los hielos

-Relájate Camus, es que das mucho a que pensar ¿no crees?- Mascara intervino

-Cierra tu boca animal-

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Milo termina con esto por favor- Saga interfirió en lo que podría ser una futura disputa

-Que aburrido eres hermanito, o es que acaso tu…-Kanon comenzó

-Culmina esa frase Kanon y te juro por todos los dioses que están presentes que esta vez te vas a morir lenta y dolorosamente en Cabo Sunion- Saga le rugió, Kanon paso saliva

Bueno digamos que todos entendieron ¿no?

-No está en nuestras manos Saga, esto depende de Camus- Milo dijo sonriente pasando un brazo por el cuello del gemelo- Nuestro amiguito aquí debe cumplir con lo prometido-

-Entonces hazlo Camus por todos los dioses- el gemelo mayor prácticamente suplico, ya se estaba hartando de todos y estaba muy seguro de que los mandaría a la otra dimensión muy pronto

Camus frunció el entrecejo, ya estaba harto también así que se dispuso a hacerlo y a terminar con todo.

-Escoge Milo, la que tú quieras, lo hare- Camus dijo ya en tono de determinación

-¡Esa es la Actitud Cam!, veamos- Milo volvió a pasar su mirada sobre las chicas del Salón y se detuvo en una hermosa mujer alta de cabellos negros azabache lisos hacia adelante, ojos verdes, contextura perfecta de piernas largas y estilizadas. Lo que cualquier hombre llamaría un mujerón- Ella- dijo señalando a la chica que estaba sentada en la barra

-De acuerdo-

-¿De acuerdo? Camus, es mucho pero por mucho más imposible que la pelirroja- Afrodita le dijo intentando hacer que se retractara

-No importa, necesito terminar esto- dijo con una extraña sonrisa que nadie supo descifrar- Pero esta vez quiero apostar algo más Milo, si yo logro cumplir la apuesta, tú vas a concederme algo, lo que yo quiera y si no lo logro podrás hacer esto conmigo hasta que te aburras

Milo le observo sorprendido e incrédulo, su amigo realmente se estaba hundiendo él solo, pero bueno para cuando iba a desperdiciar semejante oportunidad. Sin pensarlo más el escorpión accedió rápidamente.

Sellado esto Camus abrió su saco, se desabrocho unos botones de la camisa mientras se deshacía de la corbata. Digamos que ahora tenía un look más ¿cool?

-Uy el hombre va en serio- Radamanthys se burló mientras bebía de su whiskey escoces

-Bien señores se abren las apuestas de nuevo- Aioros comenzó, técnicamente el recogía todo el dinero- ¿Lo logra o no lo logra?

-3000$ a que no- Comenzó Milo

-2000$ a que no- le siguió Shura

-Baah es imposible señores, 4000$ a que no solo le dice que no sino le da una bofetada- Mascara entre risas

-Bueno, yo creo que no lo lograra, pero al menos le dirá su nombre, doy 1000$- Aposto el buen Mu

-Neh nada de eso, la mujer lo va a mandar al diablo y le hará un escándalo miren nada más la cara de fiera que tiene, 4000$ a que no lo logra- Kanon dijo bastante confiado

Así siguieron las apuestas, con un resultado inminente, por poco o por muchos todos apostaron en contra del pobre Camus. ¿Qué amigos tan buenos verdad? Espectros, marinas y caballeros lo tiraron por la borda

-Yo apuesto 8000$ a que lo logra- Se escuchó una voz decir

Todo el mundo le miro perplejo

-¡Estás loco Saga! como se te ocurre semejante cosa, ¿te gusta perder el dinero verdad hermanito?- Kanon grito incrédulo

-Bueno si tan equivocado estoy, entonces todos ustedes se quedaran con mi dinero- Saga dijo tranquilo

-Tu hermano ahora si perdió la cabeza- comento Aioria

-No crees que exageras un poco Saga mira que 8000$ es una cantidad considerable- Aioros reflexiono

-Ya se los dije, tengo fe en el muchacho, no voy a retractarme, como les dije si están tan seguros pues entonces tendrán mi dinero-

-Así lo quisiste Saga, no vengas a lloriquear luego- Mascara intervino

-Eso no es nada prudente- Shaka hablo por primera vez. Si bueno el también apostaba, nada como un dinerito extra para comprar te, ¿Qué creían que eso se compraba solo? No señor

-Ya cállense y miren- Aldebarán interrumpió

…

Camus iba con una actitud muy poco propia de él, caminaba bastante seguro y relajado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello en un modo bastante sexy cabe acotar. El muchacho de cabello turquesa se aproximó a la muchacha levantando un poco el cuello de su camisa, en modo seductor.

El caballero de acuario se sentó a su lado y rápidamente comenzó su trabajo

- _Vodka Devil's Spring, s'il vous plaît-_ le pidió Camus al bartender en un perfecto francés

Camus puso cara de tragedia, se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro cansadamente.

La chica a su lado lo había observado llegar, por supuesto que llamo su atención digo ¿La pueden culpar? En fin, ella estaba interesada en el cuándo lo vio pero ahora que el muchacho parecía algo triste, desdichado y deprimido su curiosidad había aumentado casi al 100%

-Disculpa, ¿estás bien?-

El onceavo guardián la miro de reojo aun con su mano izquierda en la cabeza en señal de frustración- La verdad no- el muchacho hizo lo imposible por sonreír- pero no importa, no voy a molestarte con mis problemas

En ese momento apareció el bartender con el Vodka especial que había pedido Camus. El joven caballero lo tomo de un solo trago dejando a la muchacha atónita.

-Otro, por favor-

-La verdad no te ves nada bien, ¿paso algo malo?- la chica pregunto aun curiosa

Él le sonrió irónicamente- He tenido el peor día de mi vida, pero la verdad no quiero importunar a una dama preciosa como usted que seguro está esperando a su acompañante-

-Oh, no de hecho estoy sola el día de hoy bueno a excepción de una amiga, ¿quieres hablarlo?- pregunto la chica inocente

-No, yo… bueno- de nuevo el chico le desvió la mirada mientras fruncía el entrecejo con cara de tragedia

-Si no quieres está bien, Me llamo Sasha- le dijo ella ofreciéndole una mano

Camus sonrió, le tomo la mano y la beso delicadamente- Hermoso nombre _belle dame,_ Mi nombre es Camus

Ella asintió escondiendo la mirada debajo de su flequillo, en ese momento el bartender llego con otro trago de Vodka Devil's Spring para el caballero, este bajo la mirada y paso sus dedos por las orillas del vaso

-Entonces, no me dijiste porque tuviste un día tan malo- insistió la chica

Camus tomo la oportunidad, bebió su trago nuevamente con cara de tragedia- primero permíteme invitarte algo-

-Una margarita está bien, porque eso que tu estas tomando se ve muy fuerte- comento ella casual

-Lo es, es una de las bebidas más fuertes en el mundo, justamente lo que necesito para hoy, o tal vez… -Camus cerro los ojos, mientras los apretaba al igual que sus puños- tal vez necesite algo más, radical… mi novia, ella me traiciono con mi mejor amigo-

Así es, Camus estaba usando la vieja y confiable, "el chico sensible", su actuación era más que impecable y solo tenía 5 minutos con la mujer.

La chica estaba entrando en pánico, sinceramente estaba preocupada, sin mencionar que el muchacho le parecía en extremo una ternura.

Ella se adelantó y le coloco una mano en la mejilla en señal de compasión- Oh no te preocupes, lo más seguro es que lo superes, sé que duele ahora, pero eventualmente ya no te importara- dijo ella sin quitar su mano

El aprovecho y acaricio aquella mano, le sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, sin dejar la "tristeza" de lado- Aun así, no me siento bien, me duele mucho, era mi mejor amigo… pero no importa ya, creo que mejor me voy-

Sasha lo detuvo del brazo rápidamente y Camus sonrió mentalmente- Te parece si te ayudo a olvidar-

….

Por otro lado nuestros dorados estaban a la espera 10 minutos habían pasado y Camus seguía allí, incluso vieron cuando este le beso la mano y ya algunos se preocupaban.

-relájense, de ese inocente gesto a que le dé su número de teléfono es otra cosa- Mascara dijo confiadísimo

-Es cierto, Camus no va a lograrlo- Kanon apoyo

-Yo no estaría muy seguro, si ya le beso la mano pues es señal de que…- Mu comenzó

-Es cortesía tonto, ¿que nunca has salido con una chica?- Milo comento relajado

-Yo insisto en que juega para el otro equipo- Minos dijo sonriente- nadie puede ser tan estúpido en la vida, mira que semejante mujerón, yo ya…-

-Todos entendemos Minos, es lo que todos haríamos- Eo interrumpió

-Par de asquerosos, ya cállense- Dohko intervino dándoles un coscorrón

-Ayayayayayayayyy!-Ambos gritaron

-¡viejo loco!- Minos exclamó furioso

-¿A quién le dices viejo? mocoso insolente dueño de pinocho- Dohko dijo tirando del cabello del espectro

-No, no mentira, Dohko era juego, suelta, suelta –

-Ya maestro compórtese, esta grandecito para la gracia- Aioros intervino

-¡Tú también!-

-No, no, no ayuda, Aioria ayúdame- Sip al parecer Dohko tenía facilidad para hacer lloriquear a todos

…

Volvamos con nuestro asunto, Camus ahora se encontraba en una situación de "un clavo saca otro clavo" La chica literalmente estaba rendida ante el francés, así que ambos se levantaron de su asiento y caminaron un poco más adentro del Salón, en el pasillo donde no había nadie casualmente.

-Tal vez no sea la solución, pero apuesto que te ayudara- le dijo ella mientras lo lanzaba contra la pared

-No quiero abusar de tu nobleza _Chérie,_ me sentiría mucho peor- dijo el en un tono inocente, pero bastante seductor

-No te preocupes por nada, déjamelo a mí-

La chica comenzó a besarlo y él le correspondió, a medida que se hacía más intenso y cambiaban de posición a Camus se le olvidaba lo de la apuesta. El onceavo guardián, notan inocente como todos creíamos, paso su mano izquierda por la pierna de la chica levantando un poco su vestido ajustado, mientras besaba su cuello con fiereza jugando con los sentidos de la muchacha

…

Detrás de una pared los demás dorados, espectros y marinas se habían acercado, varias cabezas se asomaron tras el pasillo incrédulos

-No lo puedo creer- Shura comenzó

-No sé si sentir rabia o envidia- Aioria siguió

-cierren la boca que nos van a ver-

-15 minutos, eso fue todo lo que le tomo conquistarla- Mu comento observando su reloj

…

-Podemos continuar en otra parte, si te parece- le dijo ella entre jadeos

-Por supuesto que si _Chérie,_ tu ordenas, yo obedezco-

-La chica saco de su cartera una tarjeta con sus datos y se la entrego- esto es por si acaso, necesitas otra terapia, aunque no planeo dejarte ir por un largo tiempo. Mi apartamento está cerca- Dijo ella mientras le sonreía

-Estoy de acuerdo aún me siento algo, _deprimido,_ tal vez necesite más de una sesión, por cierto mi templo está mucho más cerca- Camus levanto una ceja y le sonrió con picardía

La chica sonrió ampliamente- Así que Caballero de Athena, ahora me gustas más- le dijo tras un beso bastante apasionado

Dicho y hecho esto ambos caminaron juntos arreglando sus ropas mientras se disponían a salir.

Los dorados se movieron directo a su anterior posición esperando a Camus que venía con la chica tomándole el brazo. Absolutamente todos estaban perplejos

El caballero de Acuario se acercó con la chica y fue directo, cara a cara con Milo- Esto es tuyo Milo- dijo dándole la tarjeta que Sasha anteriormente le había dado- y esto- Camus le tomo la barbilla a la chica plantándole un beso- es mío

-¿Eh?- Milo parpadeo un par de veces- oye Camus esto no es justo

\- _Le conquérant_ , Milo, así me llamaban en Francia. Te quiero mañana después de mediodía en mi templo, te explicare lo que quiero que hagas. Palabra de caballeros ¿recuerdas Milo?

-Pero…-

-tienen permiso de pasar por mi templo cuando bajen, pero si alguno se atreve a interrumpir, les juro que Siberia les parecerá el cálido desierto del Sahara en comparación a lo que les hare- Camus advirtió observándolos a todos- Nos vamos, _Chérie_

Camus se fue con la chica, Sasha, mientras que los demás se quedaron ahí parados como idiotas, hasta que uno tomo la palabra.

-Bien, ya que todo término. Aioros quiero mi ganancia- Comento Saga con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

Literal todos tuvieron una caída al estilo anime

-Oh vamos Saga, en serio ¿nos vas a cobrar?- Aioros le dijo suplicante

-Pero por supuesto que sí, ¿ustedes me habrían dejado quedarme con mi dinero? Pff, no lo creo- el gemelo rio ante su maldad

-¿Quién lo diría, el hombre si pudo?- Radamanthys dijo curioso

-Cierra la boca animal que no vez que perdimos un montón de dinero- Kanon rugió furioso

-QUIERO MI DINERO- demando Saga

Milo por otra parte no era un escorpión feliz, no salía de su asombro. No solo había puesto a su amigo en manos de una chica hermosa sino que este tendría por muy cerca la mejor noche de su vida con ese bombón. Peor aún el no estaría allí, ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de quitarle a la chica. Camus le había ganado, le quito el teléfono, y no se imaginaba cuantas cosas más le quitaría cuando estuvieran a solas. Solo un pensamiento más paso por la cabeza de Milo. El escorpión quería Llorar…

 _Día Siguiente 2 pm Templo de Acuario_

Milo entraba al templo de acuario cabizbajo, deprimido y desdichado. Todo lo que tuvo en mente como un plan macabro se le había volteado, todo le salió al revés, tan mal estaba que no fue capaz de conseguir una chica para sí mismo. No culpen al escorpión, estaba en Shock el pobre.

Cuando por fin paso el salón de batallas vio que estaba todo en silencio y más calmado de lo normal. Donde se había metido el ingrato de su amigo. Milo elevo su cosmos para hacerse notar y de inmediato se cruzó de brazos cuando vio a Camus salir, en pantalón con el torso desnudo.

-Ya era hora, me citas aquí y luego me haces esperar- dijo en tono furioso

-Milo- el onceavo guardián sonrió pícaro, como pocas veces se le veía- ¿es molestia lo que oigo en tu voz?

El escorpión gruño- No estoy molesto, ya me quieres decir para que estoy aquí-

Camus volvió a sonreír- Esto, es para que aprendas de una buena vez a meterte en tus asuntos, deja de humillar a la gente, fastidiar a los demás y ocúpate de tus cosas. ¿Te dolió? Pues me alegra

Milo se alzó furioso pero no dijo nada

-En fin, te llamaba para que cumplieras tu palabra-

-Anda dilo de una vez, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me humille? O tal vez tienes en mente algo mejor para mí-

-Ah pero por supuesto que tengo algo mejor en mente. Quiero que vayamos a tomar algo este fin de semana, lo que quieras un par de cervezas o algo, tal vez llevemos a los demás dorados-

Sorprendido era poco, a Milo casi se le cayó la mandíbula del asombro- ¿Estas de joda? No te pases de listo conmigo Camus que no soy ningún idiota-

-Bien, no me creas, si quieres faltar a tu palabra, está bien por mí, no digas que no te invite- Camus se encogió de hombros

¿Acaso acababa de haber una abducción extraterrestre aquí? Pues esa era la única explicación que Milo podía darle a semejante comportamiento. De verdad su amigo estaba haciendo eso, tenía la oportunidad de vengarse y la desechaba

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

Camus suspiro cansado y más serio- Porque yo no soy como tu Milo. Al parecer mi trabajo en esta vida es arreglarte, a ti y a tus tonterías, a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, yo no necesito nada

Milo estaba sin palabras

¡EH MOMENTO!

Sip cuando creían que todo se iba a calmar y tendríamos un final de amistad hermoso apareció nuestro antagonista-protagonista favorito…. Saga

-Oye Camus aquí te tengo el dinero que…-

Así como lo leen Saga venia de lo más relajado con un fajo de billetes en la mano (dígase la ganancia de la apuesta interna) entraba al templo como perro por su casa, pero no esperaba encontrarse a Milo ahí.

-Ups…

-¿Ese es NUESTRO dinero?- Milo grito con un tic en el ojo

-Ehhh…. ¿No?- Saga retrocedió algunos pasos

-Saga, creí que eras más inteligente que esto- Camus reprocho mientras negaba con la cabeza

-¡EH! ¡A mí no me eches la culpa que yo no sabía que el bicho estaba aquí!-

-¡Quiero que me lo expliquen ahora mismo antes de que llame a toda la orden!- Milo grito furioso

-Errrm... –Saga comenzó

-Nunca tuve miedo de tu apuesta, bueno tal vez en un inicio- Camus confeso

Milo le observaba expectante

-En realidad Camus es muy bueno con las mujeres, es un talento nato- Saga dijo entre risas

\- _Le conquérant,_ así me llamaban en Francia, significa "El conquistador"-

Milo no sabía si reír o llorar, le parecía la locura más grande que había escuchado. Es decir, el recatado, el asocial, el serio sin corazón ni sentimientos, es decir ¿Camus? Podría creerlo de cualquiera, pero jamás de él.

-No puede ser- Milo gruño mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente

-Bueno ya que estábamos en esa situación y dado que Saga era el único que sabía, pues le pedí de favor que me ayudara con esa apuesta. Tú sabes, ingresos extras- Comento casual Camus como si del clima se tratara

-MOMENTO, como es que Saga sabía que tú eras un conquistador de mujeres-Milo quiso saber, el tic en el ojo aún no se iba

-Hace unos años nos enviaron a una misión en Francia y bueno, descubrí más de lo que quería saber sobre Camus, créeme-

-Nos engañaste a todos…par de ratas- la venita de Milo se hacía más grande y los otros caballeros retrocedían. Un colador tendría menos agujeros cuando el escorpión acabara con ellos

-Eh Milo, no te pongas así hay una explicación para todo y…-

-Cierra la boca Camus, ahora ustedes dos, comiencen a correr, les daré ventaja-

Ambos se miraron entre si y conociendo el volátil temperamento de Milo, lo mejor era eso. Correr.

Normalmente, Camus seria el molesto, el que reprendiera a Milo por alguna tontería. Siempre era el mago del hielo y el agua aquel que corría tras el escorpión intentando asesinarle, pero por primera vez en la vida el onceavo guardián tenía que aceptar que se pasó de la raya.

-Si Milo nos mata es tu culpa Camus- Saga decía mientras corría

-Tu eres el imprudente Idiota- el de cabellos turquesa corría también a diferencia que estaba no tan presentable, sin camisa, en pantalones de pijama, descalzo y con el cabello alborotado, sin mencionar…

-¿Y esos rasguños en la espalda?- Saga preg

* * *

unto

-Eh, bueno yo… veras…-

-Olvídalo no quiero saber-

….

-Hola, has visto a Camus, tenemos algo pendiente, es hora de su otra terapia- dijo la chica que se encontraba con Milo en el templo de Acuario

-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Y sí, se escuchó en todo el santuario, en el Hades se cayó la torre de barajas que armaban los tres jueces. En Elysion Hypnos se levantó de golpe maldiciendo mientras que en el santuario submarino temblaron los pilares provocando un terremoto-maremoto o lo que sea…-

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me cuentan en los reviews. La verdad no me dio mucha guerra escribir este oneshot se dio bastante bien, en realidad la idea comenzó con Milo y sus travesuras como siempre, pero mi mente decidió que al escorpión le hacia falta una lección y una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Se que este Camus es algo atrevido, pero en realidad siempre he pensado que detrás de ese fría coraza hay alguien que sabe como disfrutar de la vida, solo que no ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Tal vez haga otro capitulo explicando por que le decían de esa forma a Camus en Francia y que fue lo que Saga descubrió. En fin nos leemos luego.**

 **En el próximo capitulo** :

 _\- Saga y Kanon_

 _(Si todo sale bien)_

 _ **Arrivedercci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	3. III La Cita

_**Hola mis queridos lectores espero que estén muy bien, hoy les traigo una nueva mini historia que envuelve a los gemelos, como ven no me tarde casi nada en actualizar, ehm realmente no se como clasificarla, si de humor o hermandad o ambas ustedes me dirán jeje pero fue algo que se me ocurrió y ya saben como soy, si les gusto no olviden dejar un review allá abajito o por privado. Espero lo disfruten, por cierto hay un OC mio acá, es un pequeño spoiler para mi otra historia, en fin espero les guste...**_

* * *

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si asi fuera, Camus no traicionaria tanto a la orden xD**

* * *

 **Curiosidad #10 de Saint Seiya**

 _Por extraño que parezca, todos los caballeros de bronce son hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, por lo tanto, son medios Hermanos_

* * *

 _Saga y Kanon_

 _Las Mujeres son complicadas_

* * *

 _Capitulo III_

 ** _La Cita_**

Era un hermoso día soleado en el santuario de Athena, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba despejado, el viento soplaba con mucha intensidad y todo estaba realmente tranquilo. Cada santo dorado se encontraba en su respectiva casa literalmente vagueando ¿Por qué? Simple, era domingo y hasta la misma Diosa había decidido no hacer nada.

En fin, todo estaba calmado, al menos hasta que cierto personaje subía por las doce casas dando pisotones tan fuertes que el mismo Aldebarán no podría igualar. Un furioso (por decir una linda palabra) Kanon caminaba muy alterado esperando llegar lo más rápido posible al templo de géminis.

Pasó Aries echando chispas y Mu decidió que calladito hasta más guapo se veía, al atravesar Tauro, el toro dorado le saludo animadamente recibiendo una mirada tan fría que al propio Camus habría congelado. Siguió con su trayectoria, sin cambiar su humor, y entro a géminis. El templo estaba en silencio, al menos en el salón de batallas, conforme iba entrando a la sala visualizo a su gemelo.

Para resumir las cuentas, Saga estaba acostado en el regazo de su novia la cual lo consentía de la manera más ridícula del mundo (según Kanon), la chica le acariciaba el cabello, le daba dulces de colores, en fin su hermano era la mascota de esa mujer y eso lo hizo enfurecer más. No era mala persona, pero su gemelo se había convertido en un estúpido desde que la conoció (más de la cuenta).

Kanon pasó por un lado del sofá sin saludar y fue directo a la cocina

-Hola Kanon ¿ya viste quien está aquí?- comento su hermano en un tono más que animado

El gemelo menor rodo los ojos- Y a mí que me importa, no me molestes- dijo cerrando el refrigerador de golpe

-Modales hermano, compórtate- la chica le hizo una seña a Saga para que lo dejara en paz mientras lo envolvía en un beso

Kanon paso a su habitación observándolos puso los ojos en blanco- ¡Voy a vomitar!

Cuando Saga quedo solo con su novia dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras fruncía el entrecejo

-Oye, déjalo en paz, creo que no está de buen humor- la chica comento mientras le acariciaba

-Es eso lo que me preocupa linda, esta semana ha sido un bendito infierno, creo que mejor me regresaba al Hades a tener que seguir soportando esto-

-¿Crees que tiene que ver con lo que nos pasó el fin de semana anterior?-

-Estoy muy seguro de ello- dijo Saga cruzado de brazos casi con un puchero

-Oh mi cachorrito no pongas esa cara, ya paso- dijo ella entre risitas traviesas

-Es que si me dolió- el gemelo se recostó en el hombro de la chica con la misma cara de desdichado

-Eres un santo de Athena Saga, deja de lloriquear- comento ella en tono más fuerte

-Pero… pero es que no fue una vez fueron tres, yo también tengo mis sentimientos Aki- se podrán imaginar la cara de perrito que tenía Saga en este momento

-Por Athena pero que cursi eres- se palmeo la frente suave

Digamos que la novia de Saga era una chica no muy común, pues cuando el santo la conoció se llevó pésimo con ella y al gemelo le fue muy mal. Akira tenía problemas con la ira y practicaba artes marciales, al final se enamoraron de tal manera que Saga era el único que podía con ella (dígase que Kanon no se acercaba en lo absoluto a la muchacha y prefería ahorrar sus venenosos comentarios, una patada allá abajo no era juego)

-Todo es su maldita culpa, por su culpa a mí me….-

Flashback

Saga fue a buscar a su chica que salía de práctica de Shaolin. Después de saludarla cariñosamente, ambos decidieron ir a almorzar cerca en un puesto de comida rápida, nada muy elaborado. Mientras esperaban tomado de las manos y compartiendo muy afectuosamente empezó el mal día de Saga.

Una pelinegra apareció de la nada detrás de Saga que estaba sentado de espaldas a ella. La chica le toco el hombro y cuando él se levantó para ver que se le ofrecía….

PLAAAAAAM!

Semejante bofetada fue la que recibió al gemelo

-Pero que…-

-¡Te lo tienes merecido, patán, animal, desgraciado!- la chica gritaba y Akira estaba congelada en su sitio de la impresión

-Disculpe pero…- el gemelo intento articular

-¡Pero nada! Para eso me querías Kanon, para eso. Mírate estas saliendo con otra- dijo la chica señalando a Akira- Te daré una recomendación niña, aléjate de este imbécil o te hará sufrir

Akira salió de su Shock y de inmediato frunció el entrecejo- Creo que mejor se larga antes de que no responda de mis actos- exigió la castaña

La pelinegra la miro con lastima y se fue no sin antes darle un pisotón a Saga

La castaña se acercó al gemelo que seguía en su lugar aturdido- ¿Estas bien?

-Creo…- el gemelo mayor se acariciaba la mejilla, ¡como pegaba esa mujer dioses!

-Ven siéntate, más tarde conseguiremos hielo para eso- dijo entre risillas pasando su mano por la zona golpeada

-Aki, te juro que no la conozco, no tengo nada que ver con ella !no sé de dónde salió!- rugió Saga frustrado

-Tranquilo, ya se, ella te llamo Kanon, ¿recuerdas?-

El peli azul de inmediato frunció el entrecejo- Lo matare, lo encerrare en Cabo Sunion de nuevo y esta vez pondré tiburones en esa jaula, lo voy a…-

-Shh, ya no te enojes y vamos a comer que muero de hambre

Saliendo de ahí, y tal vez un poquito menos frustrado Saga llevo a su chica a comer helado un poco más lejos del lugar. Lamentablemente para el gemelo pues…

-Imbécil de porquería, arrastrado hijo de…-

Así es, otra bofetada para emparejar las mejillas del gemelo y está también lo confundió con Kanon. Es que como no, si Saga vestía una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones negros más típicos de su gemelo que de él mismo. El mayor estaba frustrado y bastante enojado

Akira intentando por todos los medios posibles calmar a su novio acaricio su espalda y se recostó en su pecho- Ya cachorrito no pongas esa cara- ella comenzaba a reprimir su risita

-Olvida los tiburones yo mismo voy a…-

-Saga- le regaño la chica

-Ya vámonos- rugió furioso

Finalmente, cuando decidieron pasar lo que quedaba de tarde en el santuario otra situación parecida le ocurrió a nuestro pobre Saga. Mientras caminaban tranquilamente por Rodorio una chica venia corriendo con su bolso, se veía que la muchacha practicaba deportes tenia contextura bien formada y ejercitada, la chica paso y choco contra el gemelo.

-Disculpa yo…- ella comenzó

-No te preocupes- Saga comenzó fastidiado quería irse

-¿Kanon?- la chica parpadeo un par de veces- por supuesto que eres tu- dicho eso Saga no vio venir aquello. La muchacha le pateo la rodilla y en lo que el gemelo se agacho un poco le propinaron aquel puño en la nariz de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre- Vete al demonio infeliz, lastimaste a mi hermana, jugaste con sus sentimientos debería…-

-Creo que es suficiente- intervino Akira- lárgate

La chica se fue echando fuego por la boca y Saga estaba destruido moralmente, ser un santo de Athena y no haber reaccionado a tal situación era algo absurdo, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, no debía usar su cosmos en tales nimiedades. Saga agarro de la mano a su chica la apretó junto a él y de inmediato abrió un portal a otra dimensión, arrastrándolos a ambos al templo de géminis.

Fin del flashback

Una carcajada, eso fue lo que la chica hizo, reírse a mas no poder al recordar tal situación, es que había sido muy divertido como ocurrió todo aquello. En un principio se sintió celosa pero cuando vio que lo confundían con su gemelo era una diversión extrema. Sinceramente compadecía a su chico, pero como evitar reírse.

-Aki…- dijo el en tono dolido- no te burles-

-Perdóname la vida amor es que, simplemente es muy gracioso tienes que aceptarlo, esas cosas solo pasan en las películas-

Saga hizo puchero mientras se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos- Mejor ayúdame con Kanon

El gemelo mayor normalmente no estaría tan preocupado por su par, pero si la situación le afectaba, mejor era prevenir que seguir lamentando

…

No era justo, simplemente el universo estaba en su contra, todos los caballeros dorados o casi todos tenían una chica en su vida, novia, amante, peor es nada ¡lo que fuera! Pero tenían a alguien incluso el patético de su hermano, y hasta Camus el amargado, solo faltaba Shaka que lo consideraba mundano, de igual forma había una chica que estaba muy interesada en el rubio, en fin todos menos él, Kanon estaba solo.

La verdad era que el gemelo menor siempre había salido con chicas, junto con Milo y Mascara eran un trio de locos, pero el problema no era ese, simplemente Kanon se fijó en una chica distinta y esta lo mando al demonio. Cuando por fin el menor de los géminis quería tener una relación seria siempre lo mandaban al Hades, era algo que no podía entender.

En la última semana su humor empeoró, y todo por el simple hecho de que había conocido a una chica preciosa que trabajaba en una librería, él solo estuvo allí unos minutos acompañando a Camus que se lo encontró ese día en Rodorio. Cuando la vio quedo totalmente embobado, pelirroja y de lindos ojos negros que eran cubiertos por unos lentes rectangulares, tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros. La verdad había salido con mejores y muchísimo más bellas pero ella tenía un aura extraña que llamaba la atención de Kanon.

Ese día no se acercó a ella por miedo a que le rechazara de inmediato como la otra chica, así que prefirió observarla con la mirada baja, aquello bastó y sobró para que el gemelo la persiguiera durante toda la semana, sin hablarle claro esta…

Por eso Kanon estaba tan enojado, furioso y muy frustrado. Nunca había fallado con una mujer, sabia como tratarlas y como hablar con ellas, pero al parecer el problema de nuestro gemelito era que NO PODIA HABLAR CON UNA MUJER EN SERIO. Milo jamás terminaría de reírse y Deathmask se encargaría que lo supieran hasta en el mismísimo Olimpo, no podía pedir ayuda.

Kanon salió enojado del templo nuevamente observando con asco a su hermano y novia que seguían en la misma situación de antes, no perdían tiempo. Se dispuso a buscar a la chica y observarla de lejos nuevamente. En mi pueblo eso se llama masoquismo, pero ¿qué puede hacer este gemelo enamorado?

Kanon la vio pasar abrazando unos libros, al parecer la chica salía de su turno en la librería y caminaba hacia el centro comercial de Rodorio. Él la siguió hasta que la vio detenerse en una cafetería, le pidió algo al chico que la atendió y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un muchacho de cabello rojizo y corto bastante moderno, ojos negros penetrantes, la muchacha se levantó y lo abrazo con fuerza, él le beso la mejilla y Kanon se sintió desfallecer.

-Entonces, por eso es que estas tan de mal humor hermanito- Comento una voz detrás de él. Kanon dio un respingo y se volteo rápidamente

Era Saga acompañado de su novia

-Lárgate Saga, metete en tus asuntos y si quieres burlarte adelante, no me interesa- comento cruzado de brazos e indiferente

\- Oye, no soy tan mal hermano. Muy por el contrario quiero ayudarte- explicó Saga relajado

-Yo NO necesito TU ayuda- rugió el menor

-Está bien, como tú digas- Saga se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta, pero Akira lo detuvo

-Escucha Kanon, si realmente te gusta esa chica lucha por ella, no te rindas tan fácil- Akira aconsejo

-Y a ustedes que les importa, mejor váyanse además ella parece tener a alguien- Kanon dijo de mala gana

-No cabe duda que si eres un tonto como Saga dice- La chica le tomo con una mano la parte de atrás del cuello para forzarlo a mirar- Serás idiota, que no ves que es su hermano

-¿Hermano?- Kanon parpadeo un par de veces

-Pero si son iguales, ¡idiota! Aun tienes una oportunidad- Saga dijo exasperado

-¿Te parece?-

-Pues claro que sí, solo debes intentar no meter la pata-Su hermano explico

-Es… Es que- Kanon se rascaba la nuca nervioso- Es que yo no… bueno yo

-No sabes cómo hablarle ¿verdad?-

-La última vez yo… me mandaron al demonio-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto Akira

-Err... Bueno yo

Flashback

Kanon se acercaba con aires de galán empedernido hacia la mesa donde una chica de cabellos rubios cenaba sola y tranquilamente. Él la había observado y le encantaba, pero no para una noche o un par de días sino para enseriarse con ella, estaba listo para tener una novia formal.

El gemelo se sentó de golpe en la silla sobrante y la chica lo miro con algo de miedo

-Hola preciosa, porque tan solita

La chica puso los ojos en blanco- Piérdete

Kanon levanto ambas cejas en sorpresa, eso siempre las hacia reír, o a veces comenzaban así pero rápidamente sonreían- Tranquila, me acerque porque me parece que eres preciosa y debo decir que me agradaste desde que te vi- Kanon comento casual con una sonrisa perfecta que haría sonrojar a cualquiera

La muchacha soltó los cubiertos con los que comía- He dicho que te largues, no me interesa tener que ver nada contigo, seguro estás acostumbrado a que todas caigan rendidas a tus pies pero yo no. No me interesa tener una noche contigo, así que no me hables, ve a buscarte otra.

Kanon estaba en shock, la observaba con sorpresa y algo de dolor en sus ojos. Lentamente se alejó de la muchacha que seguramente pensaría que si la quería solo para un día por su retirada silenciosa.

Fin del flashback

-No puedo creerlo- Se palmeo la frente Akira

Saga negó con la cabeza- hermanito, nadie te enseño a hablar con una mujer, ¿una de verdad?-

-Oigan no se burlen, además siempre me funciona eso con las mujeres-

La chica negó con la cabeza- en fin, yo me voy tengo clases de Shaolin solo vine a acompañar a Saga, esto es algo que ustedes deben resolver- la castaña se acercó a su gemelo y lo beso apasionadamente-Ayúdalo ¿sí?

Saga asintió -Me dejas solito con esta bestia- Saga hizo puchero. Kanon rodo los ojos

\- Nos vemos luego cachorrito te encargo a tu hermano-

Ambos se despidieron y Saga frunció el entrecejo nuevamente

-Eres tan idiota Saga, te tiene comiendo de su mano-

-La quiero Kanon, y sabrás de lo que hablo muy pronto. Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar de hombre a hombre y TU mocoso, vas a conquistar a esa chica en nombre de Athena-

-¿Me llamaste mocoso? ¡IDIOTA ERES MAYOR QUE YO POR 2 ASQUEROSOS MINUTOS!-

-Baja la maldita voz Kanon. En vez de gritarme porque no trabajamos en tus habilidades, ven conmigo-

Kanon le siguió a regañadientes, caminaron hacia el lado contrario del centro comercial donde estaba una pizzería con varias mesas afuera y mucha gente sentada

-Lo primero, no te acercas a ellas y les dices "preciosa" de entrada, eso es vulgar

-¿entonces?

-Por ejemplo, mírala a ella- dijo señalando a una chica de cabellos verdes que comía alegremente su pizza, estaba sola- vas a ir con ella y le dirás que si el asiento que está a su lado está ocupado

-Pero esta vacío Saga-

-¡Ya lo sé idiota! Pero tú vas a preguntárselo porque es cortesía-

-¿Y luego que le digo?- Kanon se cruzó de brazos algo incrédulo

-Pues le preguntas si te puedes sentar, luego le dices que también estas esperando tu pizza y ya se va creando una conversación amable, pregúntale por el tiempo que tarda la comida. Por todos los dioses Kanon se casual.

Kanon gruño- De acuerdo- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la muchacha

…

Kanon respiro profundo mientras se acercaba ¿acaso se estaba sintiendo nervioso? NAH él era un santo de Athena, no le tenía miedo a nadie y menos a las mujeres, de hecho era muy bueno con ellas. O eso creía

Finalmente llego y la observo a los ojos- Ho…Hola- tartamudeo

La chica levanto la mirada y lo observo expectante- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Bueno, yo… eh… yo me- increíble el gran Kanon de géminis estaba tartamudeando- me encantaría salir contigo- soltó de repente

La chica frunció el entrecejo- ¡Piérdete!

Kanon regreso frustrado hacia su hermano

-se puede saber ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? IDIOTA- Su hermano regaño

-Oye no me culpes la chica es amargada-

-¡Kanon la invitaste a salir de golpe! Que esperabas que te dijera- Saga negó con la cabeza- olvídalo vamos hacia allá-

Los gemelos caminaron hacia un puesto de venta de dulces donde igualmente había gente en la fila y varias mesas alrededor

-Tienes otra oportunidad, ve con aquella la última de la fila le preguntaras AMABLEMENTE si ella es la última de la fila-

-Pero claramente es la última-

Saga se palmeo la frente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia- Pero tú se lo preguntaras para entablar conversación, te dirá que sí, y tú le darás las gracias, le dirás que es muy amable y que tiene ojos muy lindos, ella se sonrojara de nuevo te dará las gracias y entonces le pedirás que te recomiende el mejor dulce del lugar. Ella te dirá muchas cosas acerca de eso y al final le dirás que vas a pedir el que ella le guste. ¿Entiendes?

-Eso creo, vaya no sabía que tenías semejante conocimiento en ese cerebro tuyo siempre pensé que te quedarías solo partiendo rocas en el santuario- comento Kanon burlón

-No abuses de mi paciencia Kanon mira que tengo poquita, muévete, cuando hayas pedido el dulce le preguntas si te puedes sentar con ella-

-Mmm, ok-

-Y Kanon- le llamo Saga- Ya no tartamudees

Su gemelo asintió y le saco la lengua

…

De nuevo, en su round numero 2 Kanon se acercaba a otra chica, hizo lo que su hermano le propuso y fue un poco más sencillo. Aunque…

-Hola, disculpa ¿eres la última cierto?

La chica asintió sonriente

-Gracias, eres muy amable- Efectivamente la chica se apeno- Por cierto, tienes unos ojos muy lindos

-Gra…gracias- articulo la muchacha sonrojándose en el acto

Kanon sonrió complacido, Saga tenía razón

-Errr…Cual de…-como era, lo olvido

-¿Disculpa?

Kanon paso saliva y se puso muy nervioso, las manos comenzaron a temblarle- Err... Yo, bueno es que me pareces muy dulce-

La chica se sorprendió un poco pero no actuó agresivamente- gracias

Y eso fue todo, Kanon se quedó en silencio mortal, no pudo decir nada más, la chica pidió su dulce y se fue sin siquiera despedirse, Kanon pidió unas galletas de chocolate y camino nuevamente derrotado hacia su gemelo

-¿y ahora qué?-

-Olvídalo Saga, no puedo hacer esto soy muy malo, no creo poder, de todas maneras gracias, tal vez deje de gritarte que eres un mal hermano- Kanon le paso por un lado y se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas

Kanon observaba el piso como si de la mejor cosa se tratara comenzaba a deprimirse, realmente le gustaba aquella chica. Saga se sentó a su lado y le coloco una mano en el hombro

-Tu, vas a conseguir una cita con esa chica ya te lo dije, este ya no es tu problema sino mío también-

-Ya olvídalo-

-Di mi palabra Kanon y con eso no se juega-

-Soy un desastre, mejor me quedo con mis chicas del bar-

-Olvida eso, ya no eres así, vamos por esa linda pelirroja, pero antes voy a enseñarte como se hace, observaras mis movimientos y aprenderás de ellos como si de una técnica se tratara, ¿entendido?-

-De acuerdo, pero solo esta vez- Kanon estaba muy desanimado igualmente siguió a su gemelo

-dame eso- dijo Saga Mientras le quitaba las galletas

-¡Oye son mías!-

-No, ahora son mías- dijo mientras se las echaba de un bocado

-Esa mujer te pondrá diabético, no recuerdo que comieras tanto dulce-

-Cierra la boca ya Kanon, observa y aprende

Esta vez se acercaron a una cafetería allí había una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía el pelo recogido y usaba ropas algo modernas como de ejecutiva, presa difícil, esas eran las que más se defendían, eran autosuficientes.

Saga compro un café y se acercó a la mesa de la chica

-Hola, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero el lugar está lleno ¿podría sentarme aquí?- la chica lo miro encarnando una ceja

Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia- adelante

-gracias, este lugar es una locura pero venden el mejor café de Rodorio- Comento Saga casual sentándose

La chica lo observo antes de responder- Vaya creí que era la única con ese pensamiento, soy Clara-

-Saga

Ambos tuvieron una amena charla de esto y aquello Kanon estaba incrédulo, aquella chica que parecía que mordería a su hermano en cualquier momento ahora reía a carcajadas con él.

-Fue un placer haber compartido este momento contigo, me tengo que ir mi hermano me está esperando-

-No te preocupes, fue una bonita conversación ojala nos veamos algún día

-Seguro, hasta luego

Saga solo tenía 15 minutos conversando con ella y logro hacerla reír, conversar y abrirse Kanon sentía una profunda envidia.

-¿Viste?

-Si ya tengo un buen chisme para Akira- sonrió el gemelo

-No tan rápido hermanito, ella me dijo que si necesitaba hacer esto tenía su permiso así que olvídalo-

-Bah, eres su mascota, le pides permiso ¡un santo de Athena no pide permiso Saga!-

Saga rodo los ojos- Andando, vamos por ella, ¿estás listo?-

-No, pero ya que…

Ambos gemelos regresaron al lugar inicial la chica se despedía de su hermano, cuando el muchacho se fue ella abrió un libro y se dispuso a leer mientras tomaba un café

-¿Qué esperas? Ve por ella tigre-

-Saga…- Kanon retrocedió unos pasos- no puedo

-Serás idiota, nos pasamos toda la tarde en esto no me vas a venir con que no puedes-

-pero, es que… yo- Kanon tenía las manos temblorosas

-Puedes hablar con cualquier mujer en el mundo pero la que realmente te interesa te intimida, eres increíble-

-No voy a poder Saga, mejor vámonos-

-Por supuesto que no animal, de aquí no nos vamos- lo tomo de la camisa- sígueme

-NO, SAGA ¿QUE HACES?-

Saga arrastro a su gemelo hasta estar cerca de la muchacha, la chica les miro con timidez y algo de susto

-Hola, disculpa el abuso pero vi que leías y me causo mucha curiosidad tu libro, bueno no te voy a mentir, a mí no, más bien a mi hermano, podrías decirle el titulo por favor, mientras compro un café, es que él es muy tímido y no se atrevería a preguntarte-

La chica parpadeo un par de veces, ya había visto ese rostro en la librería-Pues… pues yo- la chica tartamudeo

-Gracias, vuelvo pronto, soy Saga, él es mi gemelo, Kanon- literalmente Kanon tenía la mirada enterrada en el suelo, era por demás vergonzoso que su gemelo lo ayudara de esa forma, pero ya que, estaba ahí y no podía impedirlo

Saga se retiró y dejo a su gemelo con la muchacha

-El alquimista, así se llama- pronuncio la chica de repente y Kanon se alarmo pero se sentó de igual forma

-Grac…gracias-

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y volvió la vista a su lectura, el chico le parecía de lo más tierno

Kanon se propuso entonces que lo lograría, ya estaba ahí, que era lo peor que podría pasarle

-¿Es bueno? El libro me refiero- comenzó torpemente

-Pues sí, la verdad es bastante interesante. Dime algo ¿eras tú aquel día en la librería con el otro muchacho de mirada fría?

-Err... Si, era yo mi amigo Camus estaba buscando un libro para su novia- decía Kanon mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso

-Oh ya veo- ella volvió a quedar en silencio

-¿Por qué crees que tiene mirada fría?- pregunto Kanon como para seguir hablando, para él, la respuesta era obvia

-Pues, eso fue lo que vi en su mirada, se ve que no es muy sociable pero tiene buenos sentimientos- la chica se encogió de hombros- soy buena leyendo los ojos de las personas

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que ves en los míos?- sin querer Kanon estaba bien encaminado a tener una conversación con la chica

-Pues….- ella se sonrojo un poco- creo que estas muy solo o al menos así te sientes, y creo que no es justo pues se ve que eres muy sentimental a pesar de esa cara dura que tienes- comento ella con la cabeza abajo totalmente apenada

Kanon se sorprendió bastante, si bien Camus era bastante obvio, él no era tan predecible y lo que la chica acababa de decir era completamente real

-Vaya, entonces eres mejor de lo que pensé- Kanon comento con un aire de tristeza

-Oh, pero no te sientas mal, estoy segura que puedes cambiar eso algún día-la chica hablo rápidamente

-puede ser, aun no me has dicho tu nombre y ya leíste mis ojos- Kanon sonrió divertido esta vez

-Grace… me... Me llamo Grace-

-Es un gusto, y hablando de ojos, tienes los más lindos que haya visto- Kanon fue muy sincero con este comentario, su hermano le miraba de lejos y sonreía orgulloso

-Gra…gracias, los tuyos no están mal- comento ella torpemente- dis... Disculpa

-¿Por qué? de hecho creo que nunca me lo habían dicho- Kanon se encogió de hombros

Silencio de nuevo…

-Oye, te puedo comprar algo… Di…digo si no te molesta- OH-OH Kanon había comenzado a tartamudear

La chica asintió levemente y él le pidió al mesero que le trajera unos helados

-Lamento si te estoy incomodando- Kanon bajo la cabeza pensó que tal vez a ella no le gustaba su presencia y que solo le hablaba por cortesía

-No- dijo ella rápidamente- estoy bien, es solo que…no sé cómo…-la chica se interrumpió

Kanon sonrió y le tomo la mano de improviso- No te preocupes, tampoco soy bueno hablando

La chica observo sus manos unidas y Kanon la soltó rápidamente- Lo lamento, discúlpame soy un tarado- el gemelo bajo la cabeza apenado

-No…no te preocupes…no pasa n…nada- la chica estaba roja de la pena

Los helados llegaron para romper el silencio incomodo, ambos comenzaron a comer con una sonrisa tímida

-¿Siempre estás en la librería?- Kanon quiso sonar casual

-S... Sí aunque hoy pedí permiso para la tarde, mi hermano vino desde muy lejos para visitarme-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Gabriel, es que vino desde Inglaterra por cuestión de trabajo, es médico y bueno…-

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?-

-No extrañarías a tu hermano si estuviera muy muy lejos o muy separado de ti-

Kanon no pudo evitar pensar en su pasado ¿Le habría extrañado Saga aunque sea un poco? Más importante aún, cuando a Saga se le acabó el tiempo que Hades le dio, ¿sintió que lo extrañaba? Por supuesto que sí, le dolió, a pesar de todo le dolió mucho

-¿Estas bien?- La chica pregunto al ver que Kanon se quedó mirando fijo su helado

-Sí, yo…me hiciste recordar algo-

-Lo siento- ella se apeno mucho

Kanon sonrió- Mira, tienes un poco de helado aquí-comento el gemelo mientras pasaba su pulgar por la comisura del labio de la chica

Grace se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba- Gr…gracias

Por alguna razón Kanon no paraba de sonreír, termino su helado y se quedó observando los movimientos de Grace. Se movía con gracia y dulzura incluso torpemente se hacía ver perfecta aunque claramente no lo era, la chica no tenía muchos atributos físicos como los que acostumbraba a detallar en las mujeres que Milo y Deathmask traían, la belleza de esta chica era distinta y Kanon lo sabía.

-Me gustó mucho hablar contigo Grace- Kanon soltó de repente y la chica seguía con ese tono rojo en las mejillas

Ella se acomodó los lentes torpemente- A mí también, la verdad yo… bueno… yo creo que nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga con alguien… que no fuera mi hermano-

Hey no me malinterpreten, la chica es normal solo que es absurdamente tímida, esas cosas pasan y más teniendo semejante hombre enfrente ¿no?

-Bueno como te dije tampoco soy muy bueno en esto de hablar, pero al parecer has sacado lo mejor de mí el día de hoy- Kanon esbozo una sonrisa complacido

Ella le devolvió el gesto ya mirándolo fijamente. De pronto la chica observo su reloj y dio un respingo

-Oh la Señora Nella me matara, tengo que irme- dijo levantándose y recogiendo su libro, Kanon la imito

-Espera, tal vez esto te suene raro pero… Err…. Bueno… yo eh, me preguntaba si podíamos vernos de nuevo- soltó Kanon con ambos ojos cerrados y un extraño color en sus mejillas

Silencio… Kanon quiso interpretarlo pero no podía, eso era todo, el pobre gemelo se sintió derrotado, le daba miedo abrir los ojos y descubrir que la chica se había ido

-¿Kanon?- la chica le llamo, era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos

La chica sostenía un papel en su mano dirigido hacia él le miraba extrañada

-Ehh…

-Aquí está mi número de teléfono, por si… se te ofrece algo-comento ella apenada

-Te llamare entonces, ¿te parece mañana?-

Ella rio de buena gana- llámame y nos ponemos de acuerdo-

Kanon sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó un poco para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, ella también se acercó para despedirse

No se burlen estas cosas pasan yo que se los digo, en fin, Grace tropezó un poco lo que la obligo a moverse y bueno el beso en la mejilla termino en…

¡No!, no se besaron, simplemente Kanon término besándola muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos completamente rojos de la vergüenza.

-¡Kya! Disculpa- la chica soltó un gritito

-Eh! No te preocupes, esas cosas… err… pasan…- Kanon se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca

-Bueno, adiós- la chica se retiró rápidamente y Kanon se quedó ahí paradote

-Bueno, Misión cumplida- comento una voz irritablemente conocida para Kanon

-Ella es increíble- suspiro Kanon

Saga venía acompañado nuevamente por su novia que regreso de sus clases y le dio tiempo de observar más o menos el final de la conversación

-Así se hace tigre, ya tienes a mi cuñada- Saga le paso un brazo por el cuello juguetón

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo de chismoso?-

-Alguien tenía que vigilar que no metieras las cuatro patas- Saga se encogió de hombros

-¡Oye! No lo hice tan mal-

-Cierto, pero me costó mucho que lo lograras, aunque te luciste hermanito, eso debo reconocerlo-

-Ya déjalo Saga, está feliz, hasta aquí llegamos nosotros- Akira dijo sonriente

-Como digas preciosa-

Los tres comenzaron a caminar de regreso al santuario, podían abrir un portal, pero Kanon quería disfrutar del ambiente, ya casi caía la noche y se sentía de muy buen humor

-Psst, Aki…- Kanon murmuro

La chica volteo mientras Saga estaba distraído- ¿Qué?

-Tienes que decirme como haces para tenerlo así de domado, es tu mascota yo también quiero que coma de mi mano-

La chica rio a carcajadas y Saga se dio cuenta

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto el gemelo mayor sonriente

-Nada, nada me acorde de algo- Saga se encogió de hombros

Siguieron caminando otro trecho hasta llegar a la entrada del santuario, ahí Saga se detuvo

-Entonces, ¿eres feliz Kanon?

-La verdad, si… gracias a ustedes par de metiches-Kanon hizo una pausa y se llevo la mano detras del cuello- Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste alla, Saga, la quiero... La quiero en serio

-Oww, no es lindo- Akira comento

-Bien, eso me alegra, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Kanon-

Kanon entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, su hermano estaba siendo demasiado amable

Pronto encontró la respuesta a tanta bondad

 _ **TUM!**_

 _ **PLAMMM ¡!**_

 _ **PLOOOCS ¡!**_

 _ **SPLISH!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

-SAGA MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAA-Gruño Kanon

Sí señor, Saga le piso el pie a su gemelo le dio un golpe con la derecha y otro con la izquierda, le pateo la rodilla y finalmente le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que Saga se quedaría con semejante paliza? Pues no…

-¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?

-¡SANGRÉ POR UNA HORA COMPLETA KANON! ESO FUE TODO LO QUE YO RECIBI EN UN SOLO DIA POR CULPA DE TUS MUJERES, ASI QUE DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR Y AGUANTALO- Saga rugió furioso mientras Kanon se tomaba la nariz adolorido

-ERES DESPRECIABLE SAGA DE GEMINIS- gritaba el gemelo menor viendo como él y su chica caminaban al templo-Ahora tendré que ver a Grace con estos moretones, te maldigo Saga…

….

-¿No crees que se te pasó la mano cachorrito?- decía la chica mientras se sentaban en el sofá

-Probablemente, pero realmente lo necesitaba, ahora que pude descargarme, ¿en que estábamos tú y yo?-

-¿En no dejar que Kanon lo arruine mañana?- dijo ella divertida

Saga suspiro exasperado –No es justo, quiero estar contigo sin ocuparme de mi tonto hermano-

-Saga, amor, míralo de esta forma, si Kanon lo arruina, se deprime, si se deprime, busca chicas, y si eso pasa les rompe el corazón, por consiguiente si tú sales a la calle y te las encuentras pues…-

-No, no, no lo voy a soportar las mandare a otra dimensión, hare lo que sea me hare una cirugía para cambiarme el rostro pero NO VOY A LLEVAR LAS CULPAS DE KANON, ¿a quién hay que matar?-

-Relájate, mañana será otro día…-te haría bien dormir un poco -Saga se recostó en su regazo nuevamente y retomaron lo que dejaron pendiente

-No voy a poder…- comento el gemelo de repente

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Dormir, tome demasiado café, es que Kanon se tardo mucho-

-Entonces habrá que invertir ese tiempo ¿no?- la chica le puso una mano en el pecho

-Por eso me encantas…- el comenzó a besarla

-Espera, ¿Y Kanon?

-deja que..

-¡SAGA! VOY A MATARTE, CORRE INFELIZ CORRE

Saga sintió arder el cosmos de su hermano y se levantó del sofá bruscamente

-Creo que invertirás tu tiempo corriendo, cachorrito-

Saga hizo puchero pero cuando vio la sombra de su hermano aparecer comenzó a correr como Athena manda

-¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me cuentan que tal. Como ven se me hizo curioso que Kanon podía ser muy valiente y galán con las chicas, pero no con la que se interesa realmente. A muchas tal vez no les agrade la novia de Saga (por obvias razones, creo que le tuve envidia de pronto) pero tenia que incluirla de otra manera Saga no se movería solo, ya ven como tiene poca paciencia. En fin dejen un review para saber si les gusto o no y conocer su opinión. El próximo capitulo sera sorpresa porque aun no se de quien voy a escribir, también pueden ayudarme con eso si lo desean, Les mando un saludo enorme gracias por leer.**

 **Normanda Lethar** : Hola! gracias por tu review! pues fíjate que si tienes mucha razón al parecer hay gente que aprecia mas las historias de ese genero, pero como siempre digo yo respeto la opinión de cada quien aunque no escribo yaoi. Cada quien con su opinión pero al igual que a ti me parece fuera de lugar, sobre todo cuando la hermandad es lo que mas se demuestra en Saint Seiya. Así que yo tratare en lo posible en mantener la esencia de la serie. Muchas gracias por leer te mando un Saludo!

 **sukoru-chan:** Holaa! muchas gracias por tu review! jaja te cuento que Camus siempre me ha parecido demasiado pícaro y audaz, debe ser por el mismo intelecto que se trae y esa fría personalidad por eso lo hice de esa forma. Aquí esta el capitulo de mis gemelos que tanto quiero, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por leer te mando un saludo

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Arrivedercci!**

 **Radamanthys'Queen**


	4. IV Aprender a Vivir

**Hola lectores que tal les va! ya se que me tarde mucho con esta fic, tenia tiempo sin actualizar, pero no se me ocurría nada, o sea tenia muchas ideas pero no sabia como desarrollarlas hasta que vino esta parejita y quise abordar un poquito en lo que podría ser la nueva faceta de Mascara de la muerte gracias a Helena, espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran, cambiaría las edades de los personajes xD**

* * *

 **Curiosidad de Saint Seiya #5**

 _La idea inicial era que el protagonista fuese el Leo Saint, pero Kurumada cambió de idea por Pegasus, ya que le pareció mejor dejar a los Gold Saints como enemigos._

* * *

Deathmask y Helena

¿Un cambio que no viene mal?

* * *

 _Capitulo IV_

 _ **Aprender a Vivir**_

Para el fuerte, endemoniado, terco y orgulloso Mascara de la muerte era increíble. Trato por todos los medios posibles ocultar su enorme felicidad aunque le fue imposible, allí estaba él con una sonrisa amplia adornando su rostro, estaba solo en su templo así que no le interesaba nada más.

La razón era simple y solo una, Athena le concedería el favor de revivir a Helena. Los santos de oro llevaban apenas un mes estando en la tierra de los vivos, Mascara al recordar lo sucedido en Asgard había estado un tanto desanimado, por supuesto él no lo admitiría nunca, ni lo demostraría mucho menos, pero así era como se sentía, tal vez incluso culpable.

No supo cómo, ni cuando, pero un día fue llamado al salón patriarcal, por supuesto él no tenía ningunas ganas de subir, sin embargo, era Athena quien solicitaba su presencia, así que nada podía hacer sino asistir.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Athena le comunicaba que había evaluado la situación que ocurrió en Asgard mientras estaba en el inframundo, y decidió que muchos inocentes regresarían a la vida de nuevo por tanta injusticia cometida, entre ellos Helena.

Mascara no sabía cómo reaccionar, al principio pensó que tal vez se trataba de una broma, pero Athena no jugaría con algo como eso. Helena, su Helena volvería y esta vez no había peligro, ni Hades, ni Loki, ningún Dios entrometido buscando guerra, esta vez podía hacer las cosas bien y con toda la libertad que quisiera. Mascara sonrió de lado. No era que le gustara, era que sentía que dejo las cosas incompletas, si eso era.

Le pregunto a Athena que en que le podía ayudar o servir entonces, que le dijera cual era el motivo por el que lo llamaba específicamente a él y no a algún otro santo más colaborador como Mu o Aldebarán. La diosa había respondido que quería que fuera el quien llevara a cabo la misión de encaminar a los Asgardianos que estarían ciertamente desconcertados, él junto a los dioses guerreros restantes estarían a cargo de tal encomienda, por supuesto Afrodita iría con él. No le sorprendió, pues el caballero de piscis se habría quedado en Asgard a vivir felizmente si la situación hubiera sido otra. Agradeció a su Diosa y se fue, lo último que ella dijo era que partirían en una semana cuando todo estuviera listo, Mascara asintió tras una reverencia salió del templo patriarcal.

La semana transcurrió dolorosamente lenta para Mascara, pero finalmente hoy partiría. Estaba ansioso, incluso se palmeo la frente un par de veces, parecía un chiquillo adolescente con hormonas incontrolables. Pero como podía evitarlo, si el tan solo pensar volver hablar con ella, tener una oportunidad, y lo más importante de todo, disculparse con ella por no haber podido salvarla.

Mascara gruño bajo, eso lo ponía en un estado de rabia combinada con tristeza, pero nada podía hacer sino esperar y rezar a cualquier Dios de turno que Helena lo escuchara, lo perdonara, necesitaba redimirse.

Si bien el Santo de Cáncer tenía una larga lista de pecados que fácilmente cubrirían todas las paredes de su templo, solo le interesaba ella, el perdón de Helena, podía vivir con el odio de los demás incluso el de una diosa como Athena, aunque creía que eso era imposible para la deidad.

Se acomodó con una chaqueta negra y sacudió sus pantalones, se colocó el bolso en el hombro y salió del su templo. Afuera ya lo esperaban dos santos de oro, Afrodita su entrañable y único amigo y el Caballero de Géminis, Saga por lo que Mascara frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás listo Mascara?- Afrodita pregunto, el también vestía de civil y al parecer ya estaba más que preparado para salir

-Yo siempre estoy listo Afro- dijo arrogante- ¿y tú qué? ¿Athena te envió de niñero Saga?-

Saga rodo los ojos incrédulo de que le encomendaran tal cosa, ¿Por qué Mu no podía llevarlos hasta allá? O Kanon, o Quien sea…

-No tientes a tu suerte Mascara, vine porque Athena me pidió que sea yo quien los lleve hasta Asgard, Así que muévete si no quieres quedarte-dijo caminando hacia las escaleras de Cáncer

Mascara gruño molesto y Afrodita sonrió – Relájate, después de tanto tiempo podrás verla de nuevo Mascara, no dejes que nada perturbe tu felicidad- dijo el Santo de piscis con elegancia

-¿y quién dijo que estoy feliz? Yo solo tengo que pastorear a un montón de Asgardianos perdidos en el espacio, ¡bah! Como si fuera divertido-

Afrodita rio más fuerte y negó con la cabeza- como tú digas compañero-

Saga abrió un portal a otra dimensión y los llevo directo al pueblo de Asgard. El frio era temible, a diferencia de la última vez que estuvieron allí, los rayos de sol no existían y nada podía calentar a las tierras heladas de Asgard.

Los tres tuvieron un escalofrió momentáneo mientras se acostumbraban a la temperatura

-Me retiro- dijo Saga mientras abría otro portal de regreso

-Ya era hora- murmuro Mascara

Afrodita sonrió mientras negaba- Gracias, te avisaremos cuando la misión este cumplida-

Saga asintió y se fue directo al templo del patriarca, al llegar ahí se arrodillo ante Athena y Shion que lo esperaban.

-He hecho lo que se me ha ordenado diosa Athena- dijo el tercer guardián

-Gracias Saga, espero que Mascara encuentre lo que realmente busca- dijo Athena sonriendo con melancolía

-¿Por qué?- Saga levanto la mirada- ¿Por qué le concede algo como esto?-

-Porque es justo. Alguien como Mascara de la muerte que ha cargado con todos sus pecados y aun así desea servir a la tierra, demuestra que merece una oportunidad y si las cosas son como Afrodita me las conto, entonces con justa razón he de traer a la vida a la única persona que ha sacado la parte más noble de mi Santo de Cáncer-

Saga frunció el entrego, la verdad no entendía mucho y Saori se lo estaba complicando, él no sabía nada de la historia en Asgard solo lo general.

Asintió y con una reverencia se retiró a su templo – Si es verdad que existe una persona que pueda rescatar el alma de Mascara de la muerte, entonces merece la pena intentarlo y espero que realmente funcione- se dijo para sí mismo mientras bajaba por las escaleras de las doce casas

…

Afrodita y Mascara se encargaron de reubicar a las personas que poco a poco regresaban a la vida, el pueblo que alguna vez estuvo destruido se recuperó por completo cuando Lyfia nueva representante de Odín en la tierra, ordeno a sus dioses guerreros la reconstrucción del lugar.

Aun así, entre tanta gente Mascara no podía visualizar a Helena, ni siquiera sabía si ya estaba de regreso y eso lo exasperaba, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡AGH! Esto es interminable, son demasiados, jamás vamos a...-

-No se preocupe señor, vaya al cuadrante dos, su familia lo espera- decía Afrodita a un hombre que estaba desesperado por encontrar a su familia- Tranquilízate ya Mascara, tarde o temprano la encontraremos, ella tiene que estar aquí, a eso nos envió Athena-

Mascara se puso rojo- ¿Y quién te dijo que la buscaba a ella? ¡Hablo de que jamás terminaremos, son demasiadas personas y yo no tengo paciencia para esto!- grito Mascara

-¿Señor Mascara?- dijo alguien detrás de él

El cuarto guardián palideció, quería voltearse pero sus pies no respondían, ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa dulce y angelical voz, era como conocerla la primera vez.

-Helena- murmuro Mascara reaccionando por fin

-Helena, un placer verte- dijo Afrodita besando con cortesía su mano- Imagino que estas algo desorientada-

-Oh Señor Afrodita por supuesto, recuerdo todo pero, no sé cómo es que estoy aquí- dijo la muchacha

Mascara seguía sin decir media palabra

-No te preocupes, es una bendición de Athena, nuestra diosa considero injusta la muerte de muchos Asgardianos por culpa de Loki, espero que ahora tengas una vida plena-

La chica hizo una reverencia juntando sus manos- Por favor, háganle saber a la diosa Athena nuestra gratitud, es un gesto muy noble de su parte-

-Por supuesto, ahora si me disculpas creo que tengo que atender un asunto con aquel hombre que sigue sin hallar a su familia, Mascara por favor encárgate de ella-

Sin decir nada más Afrodita se retiró y dejo solo a Mascara con Helena

-Señor Mascara…-dijo ella- gracias por intentar ayudarme ese día-

Mascara alzo las cejas, sorprendido y luego bajo la cabeza- No, no pude salvarte, así que no me des las gracias-

La chica sonrió con tristeza- igualmente, le agradezco- hizo una reverencia y continuo- además usted también se preocupó por mí y mis hermanos, porque sé que era usted quien llevaba el dinero-

Mascara se puso rojo- ehr… que dices muchacha claro que no-

La chica sonrió traviesa- No entiendo por qué se apena tanto señor Mascara-

Oh si pudiéramos ver al temible Mascara de la muerte, estaba absurdamente rojo, rascándose la nuca y completamente nervioso, tal cual había ocurrido cuando estuvieron en Asgard aquella vez en el puesto de flores.

-¿Apenado yo? ¡Ja! Ya quisieras, es el clima que no me hace bien- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

La chica se rio bajito- Señor Mascara, le parece si lo invito a tomar un chocolate caliente-

Mascara paso saliva-Err… con tal y ya no me digas Señor, acepto…- dijo muy nervioso

La chica asintió y caminaron juntos hasta el centro del pueblo

Helena consiguió un puesto de café y chocolate caliente, ambos ordenaron uno y se sentaron a esperar

Mascara se froto las manos echándole la culpa al frio- Entonces…-dijo nervioso- que piensas hacer con esta vida nueva que te espera-

Helena sonrió de lado- No lo sé, tal vez vuelva con mis hermanos y al puesto del flores aunque tal vez debería vender otra cosa, pues las flores con este frio jamás se dan bien-

-Entiendo…es decir, ¿segura que quieres seguir viviendo en este lugar?-

-¿Por qué no? Yo nací aquí y toda mi vida he vivido aquí, no veo por qué no- respondió ella

El chico llego con dos tazas humeantes y ambos las tomaron

Mascara se decepciono un poco, seguramente ella no querría moverse de su tierra natal y lo comprendía, además no era como si él fuera alguien importante por lo que ella cambiaría su decisión

-Ya veo…- al menos no podía irse sin disculparse- Helena…-

-¿Ujumm?- dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate

-Perdóname… por, bueno, por no haber podido salvarte ese día, Loki era nuestro asunto y el los asesino a todos-

Helena negó con la cabeza- yo decidí ir con ese supuesto hombre que me ayudaría a mejorar, eso no es tu culpa-

Mascara bajo la cabeza y asintió apenas- He…helena- carraspeó- no has pensado en salir de aquí, hacer una vida en otra parte donde puedas tener tu puesto de flores otra vez y… ya sabes, algo distinto-

Ella sonrió con Melancolía- Nosotros, no tenemos a nadie Mascara, nunca se nos ha presentado la oportunidad de salir de Asgard, no tenemos suficiente dinero para eso-

El italiano vio una oportunidad pero no quiso emocionarse- Helena, ¿Qué dirías si yo…es decir nosotros te diéramos esa oportunidad? Irías conmigo a Grecia-

Helena parpadeo un par de veces incrédula- ¿Por qué alguien como usted…como tú nos ofrecería tal cosa?

Alguien como él, pero claro que sí, era el pan de cada día para Mascara- ¡Bah! Está bien si no quieres no te puedo obligar al fin y al cabo sería una pésima idea de que Alguien como Yo estuviera en tu camino- Dijo Mascara, no estaba molesto, era su orgullo hablando. Era Helena si, ella lo había hecho ver las cosas distintas, eso también era cierto, pero Deathmask de Cáncer jamás se rebajaría a suplicar por algo, jamás, además no tenía nada con ella solo una leve atracción, eso era...

La chica volvió a parpadear sorprendida y bajo la cabeza- Disculpa si te ofendí Mascara, pero a lo que me refería es…bueno, ¿Por qué alguien que lo tiene todo en el santuario, alguien tan fuerte y poderoso como tú que no necesita nada de nosotros, unos huérfanos, nos haría semejante favor?- ella dijo apenada y algo triste- nosotros no podemos ofrecerle nada a Athena o el santuario o… a ti-

Mascara estaba atónito, ¿acaso la chica se consideraba tan poca cosa? Era un tonto, Helena no sabía nada de su pasado, por lo tanto no tenía que haber pensado tales cosas. El cuarto guardián del zodiaco suspiro, siempre sería un patán, y ahora estaba considerando esa oferta, tal vez si era una mala idea llevarla a Grecia.

Él no era un galán, o muy elegante como Afrodita, ni tan profundo como Mu, el solo era un sádico que lo único que aprendió en su vida fue a matar, traicionar y lastimar. Ahora eso no parecía tan buena idea, ¿acaso era correcto que él le quitara un futuro a esas personas, a esos niños por ser tan egoísta y querer a Helena? Porque la quería ¿verdad? Sí, eso era, la quería cerca…

-Helena, tal vez lo mejor para ti es quedarte en Asgard- soltó de repente con una mano en el rostro lleno de frustración

La chica asintió triste- Lo sé, siempre ha sido ese nuestro destino, así como tú, la gente se arrepiente, y a nosotros realmente no nos importa, mientras estemos juntos siempre habrá una oportunidad de ser felices, a nuestro modo pero lo seremos, saldremos adelante, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros-

Esta vez Mascara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creerlo, la chica realmente estaba aferrada a su destino y peor que eso, creía que él se había arrepentido de llevarlos a Atenas por el simple hecho de ser huérfanos sin futuro. No lo podía permitir, así que al demonio todo.

El italiano tomo rápidamente la mano de la chica y la acaricio con su pulgar, ella sonrió tristemente, para ella eso era una despedida. Para Mascara de la muerte simplemente era un comienzo, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por lo que decidiría al final de todo.

Sin pensarlo más se acercó a ella y la beso suave y delicadamente como Mascara jamás pensó que podría, con una calidez que sabía que provenía de sus cuerpos ante el temible frio helado de Asgard. Un beso corto pero bastante significativo para ambos, en cuanto se separaron la chica estaba roja hasta las orejas e increíblemente Deathmask también, aunque había hecho eso (con mucha más rudeza) anteriormente, esto era algo especial y se sentía como un chiquillo de 13 años.

-Helena- dijo el sin soltar su mano y con un tono bastante serio- Ven conmigo a Grecia, tal vez yo no pueda ofrecerte nada directamente, pero al menos estarás mejor, eso te lo aseguro-

Ella alzo las cejas muy sorprendida-¿E…estas seguro de que nos quieres allá?-

Mascara se tiro en el respaldar de su asiento con ambos brazos tras la nuca sonriendo ampliamente arrogante como siempre- Seeh No me molestaría tener que visitarte en tu puesto todos los días, digamos que no me gusta el encierro en el santuario-

Helena sonrió ampliamente- Gracias Mascara, de verdad- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Mascara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso de todos colores

-Eh Seeh, sehh _ragazza_ como tú digas- comento Mascara nervioso

-Vaya, vaya veo que no la han pasado mal- dijo Afrodita que llegaba

Mascara se levantó rápido de su asiento- ¿A qué te refieres florecita? ¿Qué insinúas?-

-Bueno, claramente yo hablaba del delicioso chocolate caliente que tienen en la mesa, ¿no sé de qué hablas tú?- Afrodita dijo muy inteligentemente y Helena rio divertida

Mascara gruño cruzado de brazos- Con que muy inteligente ¿no? ¿Por qué no llamas al inepto de Saga para que nos lleve de regreso? En vez de estar fastidiando-

-Si a eso venia, a preguntarte si ya está todo listo para regresar-

Mascara asintió y Afrodita camino un poco más lejos

-¿Crees que necesites mucho tiempo para recoger tus cosas y las de tus hermanos?- pregunto el

-No tenemos mucho Mascara, así que solo serán 10 minutos- dijo ella sonriente mientras ambos caminaban a su casa

Helena informo brevemente a sus hermanitos sobre la situación y estuvieron encantados de salir de las heladas tierras de Asgard, además de ver a su hermana feliz y extrañamente en compañía de aquel hombre.

Finalmente ambos regresaron a Grecia junto con los niños, Afrodita y Saga. Se quedaron en el templo de Cáncer para que el cuarto guardián pudiera hablar con Athena.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Mascara?- Afrodita dijo en tono serio, los dos juntos subían al templo del patriarca

-yo nunca estoy seguro de nada Afro- dijo Mascara llevándose ambas manos detrás del cuello- Pero de esto, si lo estoy, tal vez ellos tengan un mejor futuro aquí y si yo puedo darles esa oportunidad que así sea-

-Vaya, no creí que fueras tan… noble- Afrodita dijo incrédulo

-¿Noble? ¡dahg! Que cosas dices florecita, aun puedo arrancarte la cara y ponerla en mi baño, aunque eso sería perturbador-

Afrodita rio- Entonces ella te gusta en serio, Mascara-

-Pero como eres de fastidioso y chismoso ya cállate, yo solo vi una oportunidad- dijo desviándole la mirada

-Si como no, pero eso está bien Mascara, eso no quiere decir que dejaras de ser tú, solo un pequeño cambio que a nadie le viene mal-

El italiano iba a responder con una de las suyas pero ya estaban en la puerta, así que en vez de eso, entraron al templo de Athena. Ambos hicieron la debida etiqueta ante su diosa y esta les hizo un ademan para levantarse

-Diosa Athena, con la novedad de que la misión fue cumplida con total éxito, los Asgardianos volvieron con sus familias, todos están reubicados y seguros- Afrodita comenzó

Athena observo a Mascara sonriente esperando alguna palabra del caballero

-Sin complicaciones señorita Athena- dijo Mascara

-Excelente, no esperaba menos de ustedes, si no hay alguna otra novedad pueden retirarse a sus templos- dijo ella

Mascara paso saliva pero no retrocedería-Diosa Athena, hay algo mas-

Athena sonrió- Te escucho Mascara-

-Me tome el atrevimiento de hacerme cargo de una familia de huérfanos, todos niños y entre ellos su hermana mayor Helena, creo que ya conoce su historia-dijo el tratando de que su voz se escuchara firme

Saori sonrió nuevamente pensando en lo perfecto de su plan- Entiendo, ¿y que piensas hacer con ellos aquí en Grecia?-

-Pues, la verdad esperaba que…bueno…conseguirles un lugar para vivir, sencillo y mientras tanto pueden quedarse en Cáncer- dijo Mascara

-Bueno, está bien entonces pueden quedarse en el santuario el tiempo que necesiten, pero… ¿No te molestara tener tantos niños en tu templo Mascara?-

-Err…no es por mucho tiempo de todas formas, solo será un poco, no creo que den tanto trabajo un cuarteto de mocosos- dijo algo despectivo

-Bien, siendo así creo que esta todo arreglado, que se queden el tiempo que quieran, suerte Mascara-

Los caballeros asintieron y salieron del templo de Athena

Mascara informo a sus huéspedes los planes que tenían y mientras los niños salieron al coliseo a jugar con otros de los aprendices en el santuario, Helena y Mascara se quedaron en el templo. El caballero estaba algo nervioso, no tenía idea de cómo tratar con la gente, todo lo que el sabia era luchar, socializar era difícil.

-Mascara- dijo ella aun sentada en el sofá del templo- gracias por darnos una oportunidad, te prometo que te importunaremos lo menos posible-

El italiano presto atención y la observo detenidamente desde la columna de concreto donde estaba. Ahora que había dado este paso no pretendía dejarla ir.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, Athena lo dijo y yo estoy de acuerdo-

Ella lo miro sonriente- Gracias, de verdad-

-Helena…- dijo el sentándose junto a ella en el sofá- yo…- no era nada fácil, su mente, su orgullo le hacían retroceder, no era posible que el santo de Athena más cruel y despreciable de todos se estuviera ablandando de tal forma

Guardo silencio mientras su alma y mente se desafiaban una a la otra en una batalla por el control. Mascara sabía que ella estaba aquí ahora y que quería tenerla cerca, no sabía si la amaba o ese tipo de cosas estúpidas que comentaban sus compañeros, solo sabía que su presencia lo cambiaba y le gustaba en cierta forma aunque lo incomodaba un poco.

-Helena yo no quiero que te vayas- soltó de repente y muy rápido, la chica se ruborizo- No me importa si te quieres quedar aquí siempre- carraspeo- como te dije no me importaría verte todos los días-

-No podría abusar de esa forma Mascara, traernos acá ha sido un acto muy generoso de tu parte y yo…-

Al parecer la disputa entre su alma, no, su corazón y su mente había terminado con un ganador. No lo podía negar más, la chica le gustaba y quería conocerla, quería verla todos los días. Si, él era un despiadado guerrero, pero también tenía un lado humano, todos lo tenían y él lo sabía, incluso el caballero de Géminis del que todos temían por sus actos había demostrado tener corazón, entonces ¿por qué él no? Porque no quería aceptarlo, eso era todo

La beso, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie y ella le correspondió de manera dulce y tibia, si así se sentía tener un alma entonces no tenía problema con eso. Ella sería la única persona que podría cambiarlo, hasta ahora era la única persona que no le había juzgado a primera vista, ni le tuvo miedo u odio por alguna cosa, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y mucha confianza para dar.

-Es…es la segunda vez que haces eso Mascara… ¿Por qué?-

Esa era una buena pregunta, pero ya lo había estado debatiendo ¿no? Amor, cariño, afecto, atracción, eran muchas cosas que podían ser y Mascara aun no podía saberlo con certeza apenas se estaba adaptando a sentir algo que no fuera odio, rencor, venganza y orgullo, aunque había que trabajar en ese último.

-Err… pues porque me gustas ¿por qué otra cosa seria?…- dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otra parte salvando su dignidad a medias- Bien, ¿contenta? Ya lo dije… ¡bah! Creí que eso era obvio-

Ella sonrió divertida- Oh, entiendo…entonces, supongo que tú también a mi…- dijo algo tímida pero sincera

Mascara abrió los ojos como platos y volteo hacia ella incrédulo, ella tenía una enorme sonrisita esa que él no podía evitar dejar de mirar, ¿Cómo era que alguien como Helena podía ponerlo de esa forma? No lo sabía, pero era la única.

Él le tomo la mano y la acaricio con los pulgares, ella se adelantó y brinco hacia el en un abrazo dejando a Mascara desconcertado- Gracias por todo Mascara, te quiero…-

El cuarto guardián no se inmuto estaba en shock, su cerebro no podía procesarlo, pero le devolvió el abrazo torpemente como si jamás lo hubiera hecho en su vida, sin embargo sonrió, sonrió como cuando Athena le dijo que la traería a la vida, se dio cuenta entonces de que nada era nuevo y que se había cautivado con ella desde el primer día que la vio.

Afuera un santo sonreía ampliamente desde la salida de Cáncer – Lo mejor será informarle a Athena que su plan fue todo un éxito- dijo sonriente el Santo de piscis

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este one shot de esta parejita DeathmaskxHelena que no tiene mucho romance profundo porque apenas es el inicio, y sobre todo trate de enfocarlo en la confusión de Mascara después de revivir, ya no seria mas un sádico, sino que podía cambiar gracias a Helena y descubrir que el también tiene un alma que puede ser salvada. También mantuve la personalidad del caballero de Cáncer porque se que el no es para nada romántico y lo que ven es mas impulso que otra cosa. Pero bueno como saben esta es mi manera de plasmarlo ustedes tendrán sus opiniones y espero sus comentarios en la cajita de reviews, ya saben si quieren que escriba de alguien en especial pueden dejarlo en sus comentarios, Saluditos nos leemos**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


	5. VJusticia o Voluntad (Parte I)

**Hola chicos espero que estén muy bien, les traigo otra mini historia, pero esta vez rompo el esquema de Oneshot. Esta idea comenzó como una historia para Aioria pero no pude evitar que se alargara, por lo tanto he decidido dividirlo dos o tres partes no mas de eso, ya que en esta recopilación pretendo continuar con la idea de que las historias sean oneshots, cortitas. Así que espero que no les moleste que se haya extendido.**

 **También** **quería decirles que no he descuidado mis otras historias y que tengo pendiente un Oneshot de Mu y Shaka que ya me pidieron, esta en proceso.**

* * *

 _Aioria_

 _La furia del_ _León_

* * *

 _ **Justicia o Voluntad**_

Parte I

 _La Justicia_

 ** _Grecia, Santuario de Athena_**

Luego de una ardua lucha verbal con su padre, Athena la diosa de la Guerra y la Sabiduría había conseguido que revivieran a todos sus caballeros dorados y otras víctimas de Hades. Saori esperaba que todos empezaran de cero, con una nueva vida llena de tranquilidad, paz y regocijo, confiaba en todos y cada uno de los Santos. Sin embargo nadie dijo que ocurriría de esa forma.

Los Santos dorados ciertamente revivieron luego de una sangrienta guerra santa, pero en el momento que cada uno agradeció a su diosa y se vio libre del salón patriarcal comenzaron las alianzas y las guerras internas.

Después de apenas 4 semanas intentando en lo posible evitarse a toda costa, los santos de oro fueron reunidos nuevamente en el coliseo, órdenes del nuevo patriarca del santuario, Shion.

 ** _Coliseo_**

El coliseo es lugar donde los santos de Athena entrenan, practican, ponen a prueba sus fuerzas aunque para otros últimamente era un lugar de apuestas, sí señor, caballeros de plata y bronce, apostaban en los entrenamientos de los caballeros dorados, que ellos realmente no consideraban entrenamientos sino "excusa para vengarse de otro". Un ejemplo de esto era Milo o Aioria quienes no perdían oportunidad en desafiar a sus compañeros de orden en un "entrenamiento" que siempre estaba al borde de una guerra de mil días.

El sol era excesivamente fuerte, el calor era incesante, pero esto no detenía a nuestros guerreros. Por órdenes de Shion, Dohko era el encargado de los entrenamientos, al principio todos se evitaban, si Milo y Aioria salían a practicar, Shura, Camus y Saga ni siquiera se asomaban al coliseo. Esto cambio cuando Shion exigió ese entrenamiento colectivo, algo estaba tramando el patriarca ya que había sido muy exigente con esa orden.

En las gradas estaban presentes todos los caballeros dorados con su respectiva armadura y poco a poco serian llamados por el antiguo maestro- Muy bien señores, que comience el entrenamiento de Hoy, como siempre son libres de escoger a su oponente, pero no abusen de mi confianza, tienen 15 minutos para acabar con su adversario, pueden usar su cosmos, en fin no sé porque repito esto, ya saben cómo funciona, ¿Algún voluntario?-

-Si no le importa maestro, yo voy a comenzar- Se adelantó Aioria

-Por qué no me sorprende- dijo para sí mismo- Adelante Aioria, escoge a tu oponente -

\- De acuerdo, escojo a Saga de Géminis – Dohko rodo los ojos, Aioria siempre peleaba contra, Shura o Camus incluso Mascara y Afrodita fueron elegidos, hasta que comenzó su juego en contra de Saga escogiéndolo como oponente y este se negaba pelear, así que el antiguo maestro ya esperaba una respuesta negativa del geminiano, el caballero de Leo lo hacía solo para torturarle.

El santo de Libra observo a Saga quien negaba con la cabeza abajo como si la tierra fuera la cosa más interesante- Asumo que te niegas a enfrentarle, Saga- comento aburrido Dohko

La mirada de la mayoría de los santos incluyendo su gemelo se detuvo en Saga, sin embargo este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que por fin levanto la cabeza

-Te equivocas Dohko, esta vez voy a pelear- el gemelo mayor se levantó con las demás miradas aun fijas en él, este se levantó con su típica imponencia y su mirada indiferente. Camino hasta el centro del Coliseo donde Aioria le esperaba con una sonrisa irónica.

En el lado derecho de las gradas del coliseo se formaba un bullicio que anunciaba el comienzo de las apuestas, los comentarios de los santos de plata y bronce no se hicieron esperar, unos pocos apoyaban a Saga, pero la mayoría tenia a Aioria como favorito, la palabra Traidor se escuchó varias veces en el viento, no tenía dueño alguno.

-Hasta que por fin aceptas mi reto, Saga, ya era hora – Aioria sonrió, necesitaba darle su merecido al tercer guardián, estaba dolido, tenía demasiados sentimientos hacia Saga desde que era un niño, cuando descubrió que era el patriarca, el culpable de la muerte de su hermano, prácticamente el causante de toda desgracia en el santuario. El caballero dorado de Leo, lo sentía en su pecho, estaba ansioso, necesitaba desahogarse y era el quien merecía todo su odio.

El guardián de las estrellas gemelas se cruzó de brazos, le observaba con rudeza e indiferencia a la vez, él se negó a pelear porque no quería lastimarlo, no quería dañar a nadie, ya había hecho suficiente, pero luego lo entendió, después de semanas siendo el blanco de todos, pero de Aioria principalmente, lo supo, aquel león necesitaba sentir que se hizo justicia y eso era exactamente lo que iba a darle.

-Muy bien señores, tienen 15 minutos, pueden comenzar- Dohko anuncio

Kanon observaba a su gemelo con intriga, ellos cuando revivieron pasaron una semana sin hablarse y evitándose el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, ambos descubrieron que eran blanco de todo el santuario y la orden dorada siendo tachados igualmente de Traidores, en ese sentido entendieron que eran más iguales de lo que querían pretender, así que finalmente después de largo tiempo dañándose, arreglaron las cosas. Saga había sido sincero con su hermano, le explico todos los hechos de la guerra santa y finalmente le pidió perdón a su gemelo por aquel encierro, por ese desprecio y rencor que le tuvo.

Kanon por otra parte le contó lo sucedido con Milo y Athena, y aunque le fue mucho más difícil que a Saga, le pido perdón por todo, pero principalmente por haber despertado el mal en él además de que fue el causante de todos los daños que se propagaron en el santuario. Finalmente con esfuerzo ambos convivían en el templo de géminis llevándose cada vez mejor y entendiéndose bastante bien, por ende el gemelo menor estaba preocupado ahora, cuando Saga acepto pelear, Kanon lo vio en sus ojos, lo entendió de inmediato.

Los dorados estaban en pequeños grupos, en unos escalones abajo Aldebarán conversaba alegremente con Mu, más alejado a la derecha estaban Mascara y Afrodita más serios de lo normal, Aioros estaba junto a Shaka y Milo, así que el escorpión solo bromeaba con el noveno guardián, quien no prestaba atención, estaba concentrado en su hermano al igual que el hindú. Por último más arriba, Shura, Camus y los gemelos se mantenían serios sin comentar nada, hasta que el mayor de ellos bajo a la arena.

-Relájate Kanon, Saga estará bien, conoces su poder- Shura comento, no es que conociera mucho a Kanon, pero sentía la necesidad de decirlo, por la mirada que estaba dándole a su hermano

Ninguno dijo nada más.

Aioria se movió rápido con su puño encendiendo su cosmos y de inmediato fue al rostro del gemelo. Saga levanto sus brazos en forma defensiva, haciendo que el golpe del castaño contactara con su antebrazo

-Como esperaba, eres rápido, veamos si puedes esquivar esto- Aioria concentro todo su cosmos y el gemelo no se inmuto pero estaba a la defensiva, el león dorado levanto su puño derecho – Plasma Relámpago

Saga apretó los dientes, sabía que le dolería, el peli azul fue levantado por los rayos a la velocidad de la luz que le impactaban en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, finalmente lo hicieron caer pesadamente en la arena.

-¿Qué pasa? Parecías muy fuerte y dispuesto a acabar con todos en el pasado, lo hiciste con Aioros, no conforme con eso me hiciste atacar a Shaka y Seiya- decía mientras lo rodeaba como un león y su presa- Ah pero no solo eso, también decidiste que asesinar a Shaka era una buena opción, sin mencionar a Athena, atacaste a Milo aun cuando estabas privado de tus sentidos. Entonces, este es el gran Saga de Géminis, no te pases de listo conmigo, sé que puedes enfrentarme, hazlo, pelea- Cada palabra era pronunciada con veneno, con malicia pero este no era Aioria hablando, era su furia acumulada, su tristeza, su pasado, el guardián de leo mostraba una faceta que no era suya.

Saga se levantó gruñendo, pero sonrió, lo hizo con esa sarcástica burla que solo él sabía mostrar. Aioria borro su risa y se transformó en un fruncido, estaba listo para atacar nuevamente.

-Relámpago de voltaje- el quinto guardián se movió absolutamente rápido y golpeo directamente en el pecho al geminiano que fue a dar a la pared de la arena rebotando violentamente, Aioria no sonrió esta vez seguía con el ceño fruncido y respirando agitadamente como si se liberara de una gran carga con cada golpe. Camino directa y firmemente a donde el tercer guardián intentaba reincorporarse

 _-¿Que estás haciendo, Saga?-_ su gemelo pregunto por medio del cosmos

 _-Estoy arreglando todo, Kanon-_

Saga lo sintió, el líquido caliente bajando por su frente, tosió un par de veces y abrió los ojos para enfocar, cosa que no logro, ambas técnicas especiales del santo de leo le golpearon de lleno, no era un buen panorama.

El león dorado lo tomo de la armadura y lo levanto- ¿No piensas defenderte? ¿No vas a atacarme? ¿por qué no lo haces Saga? ¿Por qué te resistes si te fue tan fácil atacarnos antes? – le sacudió

El gemelo carcajeo- ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo de una vez Aioria? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¿Esto es lo que querías, no?- Aunque Saga no quería, su tono fue burlón, sarcástico e irónico a la vez

Aioria lo observo, luego tuvo un pequeño pulso en el pecho, su alma le estaba reprochando aquella acción, pero su mente le decía que continuara, que necesitaba saciar su vacío, calmar toda la ansiedad y el dolor que sintió en su pasado- Nada me detiene Saga, esto es lo que te mereces, este es el pago a tu traición, a Athena, por mi hermano, por la orden dorada, es el precio que debes pagar, yo me encargare de que se haga justicia y aun me quedan 8 minutos-

El quinto guardián concentro todo su cosmos, la orden dorada tembló, podían sentir lo agresivo del león dorado y a que se disponía, Dohko estuvo a punto de detener la pelea, pero estaba tan concentrado y todo fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. El cosmos de Aioria era tan temible que el escándalo por las apuestas se había detenido, todos parecían preocupados ahora, y sin que más nadie pudiera hacer nada, sucedió

-Plasma Relámpago- grito Aioria con fiereza, el enorme poder de su técnica levanto nuevamente al tercer guardián, más fuerte que la primera vez. Saga por más que intento reprimirlo dejo escapar un alarido acompañado de un gruñido de dolor, cada rayo impactando en sus huesos a tan corta distancia lo hizo rugir, finalmente el peli azul gimió cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto con el suelo.

Aioria se disponía a caminar hacia el geminiano nuevamente- Detente ya Aioria, es suficiente- Aioros ordeno levantándose de su sitio

-Para él nunca fue suficiente- declaro el león mientras levantaba a Saga por el cuello, el tercer guardián seguía sin levantar una mano y estaba semiconsciente

-Hazlo, Aioria, concédeme el placer de ser asesinado para expiar mis pecados y finalmente morir tranquilo- Saga murmuro prácticamente en un susurro, sentía la sangre en su tráquea que lo ahogaba cada segundo

-Podrías haber ganado si me atacabas con todo tu poder Saga, aun así no lo hiciste, veo que aun te queda un poco de cordura y de vergüenza- escupió las palabras Aioria apretando el cuello del gemelo

Y es que con todo el poder de Saga este no estaba moviendo un solo dedo para ayudarse, había decidido dejarse matar por el guardián de Leo simplemente para compensar todo lo que lo hizo sufrir en el pasado. Claramente el gemelo podía haber vencido y detener sus ataques como aquella vez en la casa de Virgo, pero no, esa no era su intención

Kanon se había levantado de golpe antes de que la técnica mayor del león golpeara a su hermano, se lanzó de inmediato a la arena seguido de Shura y Camus, el último se había mantenido inmutable hasta que sintió el cosmos de Aioria

-Suficiente Aioria, supongo que ya ganaste, si es lo que querías, hijo- Dohko le puso una mano en el hombro, pero la mirada del León no cambio

Kanon empujo a Aioria para quitar el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de su hermano. Aioria se tambaleo apenas un poco y les dio la espalda a ambos.

Kanon vio a su gemelo que estaba casi inconsciente, sus heridas estaban abiertas, el ataque había traspasado la armadura de géminis puesto que este no opuso resistencia y las técnicas de Aioria lo habían golpeado de lleno.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Idiota?- Kanon murmuro observando las heridas de su gemelo

Saga sonrió- Déjalo, estas heridas no son nada comparado con el daño que yo hice por 13 años. Aioria fue la persona que más lastime en todo el santuario, es justo, me lo merezco-

-Pero que idioteces dices tarado, no tiene derecho a…-

Saga sonrió mientras se acomodaba para sentarse- Entonces somos muy parecidos porque tu hiciste lo mismo con Milo-

Kanon cerró la boca de inmediato y con un gesto de disgusto dejo a Saga con Shura

El gemelo menor no tenía la mejor relación con su hermano, pero eso estaba cambiando y lo supo cuando sintió ese calor en el pecho, cuando tuvo una puntada de preocupación, Ahora el gemelo sentía otra cosa: Furia. Shura y Camus habían bajado después del gemelo menor para verificar que todo estuviera en calma y para cubrir a Kanon que avanzó hacia Aioria peligrosamente, Shura se quedó con Saga y Camus acompaño al otro gemelo para evitar una tragedia. Aioros se dio cuenta y rápidamente toda la orden estaba en la arena.

-¿Por qué no peleas conmigo Aioria? Yo no soy igual a Saga, no te voy a perdonar esto-

-Con gusto, dos traidores el mismo día es un gran logro- Aioria sonriente

Kanon encendió su cosmos y Aioria le imito.

-Espera Kanon- comenzó Camus

Aioros le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano y este le rechazo de inmediato

-Aioria, esto que estás haciendo no está bien, este no eres tú. Mi hermano es un hombre justo, valeroso, no un cobarde, déjalos en paz- Aioros intervino en tono calmado pero decidido

-Como me pides que me calme Aioros, cuando sabes muy bien que yo no puedo perdonar las acciones de este par de traidores, esto va más allá de lo que yo sea, como hombre y como caballero de Athena no puedo dejar pasar esta aberración- El menor contesto

-Aioria, déjalo ya, venciste a Saga, es suficiente- Dohko replico

-De hecho venciste a Saga porque no te ataco, solo intento defenderse con sus puños, ni siquiera uso su cosmos- Afrodita comento

Aioria frunció el entrecejo- ¿Estás diciendo que soy un cobarde?-

-Exacto gatito, en resumen, te aprovechaste, un niño de 5 años te habría lastimado más de lo que hizo Saga en la arena, en pocas palabras, le atacaste a un sujeto desarmado, cobarde- esta vez fue Mascara quien descargo su ira

-Cierra la boca Mascara este no es tu asunto, si Saga no se defendió es su problema, era una pelea, es su decisión – Milo intervino a favor de Aioria

Aunque Milo estaba un tanto sorprendido de que Saga hiciera exactamente lo mismo que Kanon en la guerra Santa ¿Acaso se parecían tanto? ¿tenían ese mismo sentido de redención?

-Sabes que esto no es correcto Milo, ¿por qué te empeñas en seguirle? - Camus intervino

-Tú no tienes si quiera derecho de pronunciar una palabra Camus, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de hacerte pagar tu traición, como lo hice con Kanon, aunque ciertamente él si estaba arrepentido de sus pecados, a ti ni siquiera te interesa- Milo rugió

\- Vaya, que interesante, justamente los que hablan de honor y justicia, pff. Patrañas- Mascara volvió

-Ya, dejen de pelear que no resolvemos nada de esta forma- Mu levanto la voz

-Aioria, quiero que detengas esta actitud ahora mismo- Le ordeno Aioros muy sereno

Su hermano lo observo dolido- Lo hare, si tú me dices que has perdonado a Saga por completo, entonces con gusto lo hare, si Saga es inocente yo no tengo nada por que pelear. Entonces dime Aioros ¿Estoy peleando innecesariamente?-

Aioros paso saliva, no estaba tan seguro de eso, su vista se fue directo hacia el gemelo que ahora se sostenía en el hombro de Shura. Después de haber revivido seguía sin hablar con el gemelo mayor y en parte era porque no lo había visto mucho, él se encerraba en su templo. Sin embargo Aioros había analizado la situación, y concluyo que cuando llegara el momento de hablar, perdonaría a Saga, estaba seguro de que no todo fue su culpa y de que el tercer guardián estaba arrepentido. Si sus acciones en las últimas semanas no lo demostraban, entonces no sabía que lo haría.

Aioros sonrió, ahora seguro de su respuesta- Así es Aioria, no solo peleas innecesariamente sino también injustamente, crees hacer justicia, pero te conviertes en un verdugo sin razón. Yo no le guardo rencor a Saga por el pasado, sé que la mayor parte de la culpa la tiene Ares, y yo en verdad no lo juzgo, tú deberías hacer lo mismo-Aioros coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Aioria- Hermano, te pido que te pongas en su lugar, se los pido a todos, antes de alzar un puño hacia alguien de la orden, piensen primero en lo que realmente sucedió y analicen cada razón de su compañero, eso es lo que yo he hecho-

Prácticamente toda la orden observaba a Aioros ahora, Aioria y Milo eran los que más estaban decididos a hacer justicia por su parte, pero tal como Saga había dicho, el guardián de Leo era el más lastimado, ahora no solo hería a los demás sino también a sí mismo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- Mu hablo primero- No me gustan estas peleas entre nosotros y ya no se trata de Saga, sino también ustedes, Shura y Camus.

Aldebarán asintió- Han sido el blanco de los demás por semanas, pero creo que Milo y Aioria deberían preguntarse que habrían hecho ustedes, ¿Habrían aceptado esa misión o simplemente dejar a Athena a su suerte por su orgullo de caballero?-

Camus desvió la mirada, no se sentía cómodo con ese tema, Shura tampoco, pero creyó que era mejor enfrentarles de una vez

-Si ustedes no están dispuestos a asimilarlo no lo hagan, pero tampoco intenten jugar a los justicieros con nosotros- ladro el guardián de capricornio

-Aioria, esto fue bajo, no es digno de ti, pero como tu hermano dice, se ponerme en tu posición y entiendo porque lo haces, aunque no lo apruebe, lo entiendo- Camus comento calmadamente

-Tu no entiendes nada Camus, no hagas como si supieras lo que significa una traición porque no lo sabes, esto va más allá de nosotros mismos- Milo dijo ya exasperado

-Nosotros hicimos el trabajo sucio Milo, algo que tal vez a ti y a tu orgullo no les permitiría hacer-Afrodita intervino

Milo gruño y Camus apretó los dientes

-Si lo que quieren saber es si nos arrepentimos de eso, pues sepan que no- Mascara rio divertido- De no haber sido por nosotros Athena jamás habría obtenido su armadura, así que nuestra misión está cumplida lo que ustedes piensen me tiene sin el más mínimo de los cuidados-

-Silencio- demando Aioros nuevamente- están cayendo en lo mismo-

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido, pero si pelear es lo que quieren entonces, hagámoslo-

-¡Kanon!- gruño Mu

-No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, lo mejor es que cada quien busque el perdón y la verdad en su alma, de otra manera como humanos que actuamos por instinto jamás llegaremos a un acuerdo, yo me retiro- Shaka hablo por primera y última vez antes de intentar irse

-Momento…- dijo una voz apareciendo de la nada

-Maestro…-Mu murmuro

-Patriarca- Aioros dijo

-Athena…- Saga paso saliva, el que Athena apareciera no significaba nada bueno, de inmediato todos tomaron posición con su debida etiqueta

-Caballeros ya que veo con pesar que no logran resolver sus diferencias a pesar del tiempo que llevan juntos, les tengo un anuncio…- Shion comenzó

-Athena, Patriarca, he intentado resolver esta situación de varias maneras, pero simplemente ellos no lo comprenden-Aioros explico

-Aioros, veo con alegría que a pesar de todo el daño que Saga provoco en ti alguna vez has sido capaz de perdonarle- Athena comento- No esperaba menos de ti-

-Señorita Athena, Tanto Saga como Shura tienen mi perdón, esta vida que usted nos ha otorgado es para empezar de cero, eso es lo que quiero para todos-

Saga observo a Aioros y bajo la cabeza un poco, Shura había hecho lo mismo apenado

-Saga, Kanon y Aioria, Milo, Shura y Camus, Sus acciones los han llevado a cometer injusticias, aprender el arte del perdón es difícil, pero no imposible, yo les mostrare cómo funcionaban las cosas en el siglo XVIII Luego de eso entonces serán libres de tomar una decisión, por ahora trabajaremos en eso.

-Patriarca ¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto curioso Aioria

-Justicia y Voluntad, son dos valores que se parecen mucho, pero que a la vez son muy distintos, deben aprender a identificarlos y a usarlos correctamente en la vida. Ustedes claramente tienen una confusión terrible en sus corazones que no les deja avanzar- Shion explico

-No puedo ver como mis caballeros se siguen atacando entre sí. Les traje a la vida para que puedan comenzar nuevamente y esto…- dijo Athena algo dolida- no puedo seguir viendo esto, así que le he pedido a Shion que lo resuelva de una forma que él conoce muy bien.

-Así es, pero por ahora depende de ustedes, quiero que regresen a sus templos de inmediato, no quiero más riñas. En horas de la tarde serán llamados nuevamente, espero verlos a todos en una sola pieza- Culmino Shion colocándole una mano con delicadeza en el hombro a su Diosa para tele transportarse con ella al salón patriarcal

Los caballeros comenzaron a moverse de su sitio y a dispersarse, sabían que desafiar una orden del patriarca y su Diosa ni siquiera podía considerarse, así que pronto sin decir nada se retiraron, algunos solos y otros acompañados.

 ** _Templo de Géminis_**

Los gemelos regresaron a la tercera casa acompañados de Shura y Camus que no tenían ganas de pasar hasta sus templos hasta que se calmara todo.

Saga se había quitado la armadura usando su cosmos, el cuerpo le dolía, no tenía ganas de moverse mucho. Se fue directo hasta el baño para asearse mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer. Bajo la guardia, le permitió a Aioria continuar con su sed de venganza, pensó que tal vez se calmaría de esa forma y se sentiría mejor si le hacía daño, pero no fue así.

Por el contrario, lo que hizo fue encender más la llama de justicia que creía tener en su alma. El gemelo con su poder y experiencia tal vez lo habría vencido rápido, pero no quería, ya no quería usar más su cosmos para dañar gente, mucho menos a sus compañeros, aunque estos le odiaran.

Afuera Kanon estaba muy molesto dando vueltas como león enjaulado de allá para acá, lo que Aioria llamaba justicia él lo consideraba cobardía. Saga era un tonto por creer en el guardián de Leo, por intentar redimirse de esa forma tan absurda. Pero como era posible pensar tal cosa cuando el hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando Milo le ataco. Era diferente, Milo quería probarlo, Aioria quería acabar con su hermano.

-Tranquilízate Kanon- dijo Camus observando con algo de frustración al gemelo menor

-¿Qué es lo que se ha creído Aioria?- Kanon pregunto con rabia

-Son muchos años de sufrimiento Kanon, creo que entiendes esa parte- Shura dijo

Kanon le observo frunciendo el entrecejo, él estaba muy seguro de que eran culpables, no defendía eso, pero la actitud tan fría de Aioria, era algo que no tenía límites.

-Se pasó de la raya-

Los tres voltearon al escuchar a lo lejos a Saga toser fuerte, pero ninguno comento nada

-Aioria esta cegado por el dolor del pasado, no ve más allá, ni siquiera su hermano pudo convencerlo de lo contrario. Este no es el Aioria que conocemos, es el lado oscuro de su alma que pide una justicia a costas de la violencia- explico Camus

Shura asintió- En su momento, ustedes, ambos hicieron mucho daño Kanon, yo entiendo la posición de Aioria, pero comparto contigo que esta es una manera barbárica de acabar con todo-

Kanon lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo, ambos hicieron cosas imperdonables, pero esto era extremo.

-Además, no comprendo porque Saga no se defendió, al menos pudo haber detenido los ataques como lo hizo en la guerra Santa- Camus comento

-Saga, al igual que yo lo estuve, está desesperado por expiar sus culpas, haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo, por eso se dejó atacar por Aioria y no se defendió porque él cree que no hay nada que pueda defender lo que nosotros hicimos- Kanon explico algo dolido

El silencio reino en el templo de géminis, Shura, así como toda la orden tenía motivos para odiar a Saga por lo que le obligo a hacer, y a Kanon por todo el daño al santuario. Pero de que servía cuando Aioros que era el principal afectado le perdono, no era necesario que el también odiara, porque el también había cometido errores y luego se alió con el gemelo para servir a Hades. No tenía sentido.

Shura respiro profundo- Creo que lo mejor es darle tiempo al tiempo- dijo finalmente

-Por si no lo notaste nosotros estamos lo suficientemente aislados de todos y es Aioria quien se empeña en hacer pagar a todos los traidores- Kanon dijo en un tono muy propio de Camus

Hubo un minuto de silencio y fue el gemelo el que tomó la palabra de nuevo- Váyanse, no hay necesidad de que estén aquí, nos veremos después- dijo Kanon utilizando su tono indiferente con ambos

Los dos se miraron y luego se resignaron a irse sin decir nada más, ambos tenían una conexión con el gemelo mayor después de lo de Hades

 ** _Casa de Leo_**

Aioria había entrado a su templo haciendo honor al animal de su signo, estaba furioso, ¿acaso nadie era capaz de comprender el dolor que sentía? Ninguno entendía que no se trataba de una simple y cruel venganza, aquello era justicia, pero al parecer ni siquiera su hermano lo sabía.

Golpeo una pared en frustración, más atrás entraba el guardián de Sagitario, nuevamente para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano menor, aunque el ambiente parecía tan turbio que el joven Aioros se lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar.

-Aioria…-

-No me digas nada, si no entiendes, si no eres capaz de comprender todo mi sufrimiento entonces vete, vete de seguro Saga está esperando por ti, eres su mejor amigo ¿no? Te debe necesitar justo después de que le di esa "injusta y barbárica" paliza-

-En primer lugar, cuida tu tono- dijo Aioros bastante serio- en segunda, te recuerdo que yo fui la causa de ese sufrimiento, si quieres culpar a alguien entonces ese soy yo- Aioria negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo de las palabras de su hermano- por último, Saga sabe cuidarse solo y sigo insistiendo en que tus métodos no son los correctos-

-¿Te estas escuchando? Mira como defiendes a ese traidor, eres capaz de culparte a ti mismo para interceder por el- Aioria se acercó al rostro de Aioros inquisidor- tu eres quien cae bajo al proteger a un hombre que se atrevió a levantar el puño hacia nuestra Diosa y si mis métodos no son los correctos, tal vez prefieras que aprenda a usar el Satán Imperial de seguro así te sería más…familiar-

Aioros tuvo una reacción impulsiva que poco lo describía, el noveno guardián siempre pasivo, tranquilo y pasajero, desapareció en el momento que su hermano se atrevió a pronunciar tal insolencia.

La mejilla derecha le ardía y de inmediato tomo un color rojizo, Aioria se llevó la mano a la zona donde Aioros le había golpeado.

-No te atrevas a insinuar cosas que no son, sabes muy bien que me sacrifique por Athena, sin embargo, veo que estas tan ciego que no eres capaz de entenderte a ti mismo, no puedes controlar ni tu mente ni tus emociones, estoy decepcionado en verdad, nadie te entiende mejor que yo hermano, pero no puedes permitir que cosas como estas cieguen tu camino-

Aioros se dio media vuelta y su capa giro con él, así, de manera firme e inquebrantable, el guardián salió del templo de Leo

Aioria se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, ¿estaba tan equivocado? Su hermano tenía esa mirada que le daba cuando de niño no lograba un ejercicio, o hacia alguna travesura, esa mirada reprobatoria con la que le perforaba el alma.

Pronto apareció alguien en la casa de Leo, desde que revivió, tenía una relación cercana y amistosa con ella, con la amazona del Águila, Marín.

-¿ Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante- murmuro el

-¿Es por lo del coliseo?- pregunto ella

Aioria suspiro- ¿Acaso estoy equivocado? Querer proteger a mi diosa, mis compañeros… a … mi hermano, ¿está mal eso?- pregunto el guardián de la quinta casa confundido

Marín se sentó a su lado- No, eso es lo correcto, la razón de ser un caballero-

-Entonces ¿Por qué todos me recriminan lo que hice? -

-Porque, nadie jamás vio actuar así al caballero de Leo, porque Aioria, es un santo de honor, justicia y piedad- Marín explico

-Nadie sufre lo que yo, nadie entiende lo que es despertar todas las noches porque la pesadilla del falso patriarca asesinando a mi hermano me acosa, el recuerdo de haber sido humillado y visto como un insecto traidor del santuario me persigue, cuando fue el quien traiciono a Athena-

Marín puso su mano encima de la de el- Aioria, si tu cometes estos actos de violencia te conviertes entonces en quien más odiaste, estás haciendo lo mismo que él, es por eso que nadie lo aprueba-

Aioria se quedó en silencio, analizando cada palabra de la chica, muy probablemente ella tenía razón, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, el solo pensar en Saga de Géminis le revolvía el estómago, no cambiaría de opinión.

La tarde cayo rápidamente y pronto los caballeros fueron llamados al templo de Athena

 ** _Salón Patriarcal_**

La tensión aumento cuando Aioria puso un pie adentro. Ya en el lugar, pudo observar a la mayoría de los caballeros dorados, incluido su hermano, solo faltaban dos personas.

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron nuevamente dejando ver las figuras idénticas de los dos gemelos de géminis, Aioria de inmediato frunció el ceño con una mueca de disgusto evidente.

Saga de géminis entro como si acabara de despertar de un sueño renovador, no parecía que hace apenas unas horas le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida, apenas un rasguño en la mejilla evidenciaba lo ocurrido. Siguió con su porte imponente y su mirada indiferente, clásica del gemelo que portaba la armadura dorada. Kanon por su parte le seguía como una copia, la misma mirada, el mismo andar, con la diferencia de que los ojos del menor se reflejaban retadores, como si el que se atreviera a decir media palabra seria víctima del gran Kanon de géminis.

El guardián de Leo bufo, pensó en las palabras de Marín, pero era imposible para el olvidar. No cuando se acababa de despertar de una de las miles de pesadillas que tenía cada vez que caía en brazos de Morfeo, no cuando aquello le atormentaba cada noche después de ese maldito día en el que Saga usurpo el patriarcado y no después de que su tormento seguía siendo continuo desde que revivió.

Hasta que no hiciera justicia, su mente no le iba a dejar en paz, su corazón, no le permitiría apaciguar a su alma.

La Diosa de la Sabiduría hizo acto de presencia junto al patriarca Shion, los 13 caballeros dorados se inclinaron ante ella de inmediato mostrando respeto.

-Seré directa, a pesar de que no todos tienen problemas con aceptar la presencia de sus compañeros, les he mandado a llamar a todos- Athena dijo

-Athena quería que fueran testigos de lo que pronto va a ocurrir con algunos de ustedes- Shion completo

"Algunos" era una palabra que ponía a temblar a varios, acaso les darían de baja, los sacarían de la orden, no tenían idea de lo que su Diosa tenía planeado.

-No se mortifiquen caballeros, es una prueba, una misión, siguen siendo mis fieles caballeros dorados - dijo ella con una sonrisa compasiva- Shion por favor- pidió

-Bien, Aioria, por favor acércate- dijo el antiguo Aries

El león se estremeció en su sitio, pero avanzo de igual forma, los demás observaban con algo de intriga. Se puso en frente de Shion y este le sonrió

-Saga, acércate tú también- volvió a decir el patriarca. Aioria de inmediato mostro su descontento, se puso rígido y evidentemente molesto

El guardián de géminis se sorprendió un poco por el llamado, pero rápidamente lo escondió tras su indiferencia. Se colocó frente a Shion sin siquiera mirar a Aioria.

-Mu, hijo, necesito que nos hagas un favor-

El joven se acercó de inmediato- Usted dirá maestro-

-En un segundo te explico. Milo, Camus por favor acérquense- Ordeno Shion

Los dos se dieron una mirada fugaz que pronto desviaron

-Muy bien- dijo Athena acercándose también- Por favor levanten sus puños hacia el frente- ordeno ella y de inmediato los dorados obedecieron extrañados

La diosa coloco sus suaves manos por encima de las muñecas derecha e izquierda de Saga y Aioria respectivamente. Lo mismo hizo con Camus y Milo.

Unas esposas con una cadena de al menos de un metro de largo, apareció apresando ambas muñecas. Los caballeros se sorprendieron de inmediato

-Señorita Athena, pero ¿Qué significa esto? -

-Es parte del ejercicio, puede parecer muy tonto, pero les hará entender, tal vez sea ortodoxo, pero tengo fe en que funcionará. Las cadenas son completamente inmunes al cosmos, así que no intenten quitárselas-

-Esto es absurdo, ahora supongo que nos pondrán a convivir en una misma casa- dijo Aioria furioso

-¡Aioria!- reprendió su hermano

Su Diosa sonrió- Aioria, Saga, Milo y Camus, hay lecciones que tienen que aprender, y que veo no van a poder hacerlo por si solos, es por ello que decidí intervenir. Deseo la paz entre todos mis caballeros y eso solo podrá suceder cuando entiendan el sufrimiento de sus compañeros-

-Partirán el día de hoy a un lugar importante, podrán utilizar tan solo una parte de su cosmos ya que las cadenas evitan que alcancen su máximo potencial- Shion explico

-¿Acaso no podremos soltarnos?- Milo pregunto

-Claro que si- respondió Athena con una sonrisita- En cuanto hayan entendido a la perfección la diferencia entre la Justicia y la Voluntad. Cuando sus almas y corazones se unan en uno solo como camaradas, como equipo, como un solo ser, entonces y solo entonces serán liberados-

-Mmm, parece un acertijo Señorita Athena- Comento Camus bastante pensativo

-Siempre tan intelectual Camus, pero no te molestes en intentar engañar a las cadenas divinas, solo sucederá como ya lo he dicho. Los demás, serán capaces de observar todo lo que sus compañeros aprendan con la experiencia y entonces espero no tener que enviar a nadie más-

La orden estaba muy sorprendida, si esto era un castigo pues era uno bastante malo, Aioria estaba furioso, pero no se atrevería a alzarse en contra de su Diosa. Milo irradiaba confusión y molestia no le gustaba ser doblegado. Camus tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo, no era de las personas que se arrodillaba a pedir perdón su plan era simplemente darle tiempo a su amigo, pero ya estaba en este barco. Saga de igual forma estaba algo intrigado, curioso de que rayos les esperaría, aun así, estaba asustado, no era un miedo común, era más bien temor a tener que ceder a sus emociones instintivas y terminar lastimando a Aioria por su estupidez.

Shion dio la orden y Mu leyó un pequeño papel que su maestro le había dado, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al conocer dicha información. El lemuriano le dio una mirada que no admitía preguntas así que el peli lila no las hizo y juntos se teletransportaron con los demás.

Lugar desconocido

Aparecieron en un corredor oscuro con varias puertas a los lados, no podían ver mucho, pero al final se podía ver una última puerta de frente.

Caminaron hasta allí y se detuvieron frente a ella

-Bien, al atravesar esa puerta les espera un lugar que se determina por la fluctuación de sus cosmos, esa dimensión absorbe sus emociones y reaccionara a ellas de acuerdo a sus visitantes. Les deseo mucha suerte, cuídense y traten de resolverlo lo más pronto posible- dijo Shion mientras abría la puerta

Del otro lado solo se veía el reflejo de ellos, como si fuera un espejo. Los cuatro se miraron y entraron

-Maestro, ¿está seguro de esto? ¿No cree que es demasiado? - Mu pregunto algo preocupado por sus camaradas

-Cuando el problema es grande, debes buscar una solución de la misma magnitud. Solo espero que lo logren y si no…- Shion se silenció por unos segundos y Mu lo miro con atención- entonces tendrán la oportunidad de hacerlo en una nueva época, reencarnados…-

Mu se quedó helado en su sitio por lo que su maestro acababa de insinuar, ahora solo rezaba porque en verdad sus compañeros lo lograran.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como les dije solo serán dos o tres capítulos, nada mas, se que a algunos se les hará extraña la actitud de Aioria, pero este punto de vista es porque aunque nunca se comprobó, Aioria era atormentado desde que su hermano murió y para el Saga siempre fue el culpable (sumarle a Milo y Camus por lo de Hades) así que creo que si hubiera tenido una oportunidad de revivir (fuera de Soul of gold) Aioria estaría afectado por esto, no se, es una perspectiva distinta. Aunque queda muy claro que el realmente no lo desea, solo es su alma pidiendo a gritos justicia.**

 **En fin, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios opiniones y demás en la cajita de reviews y recuerden que si quieren que escriba sobre alguien en especifico solo deben pedirlo!**

 **En el próximo capitulo: Mu y Shaka**

 **Arrivederci!**

 **Radamanthys'Queen**


	6. VI Inocencia

**Hola chicuelos que tal están, espero que muy bien, pues como cosa rara, aparezco el día de hoy con un nuevo Oneshot y esta vez se trata de nuestro lindo y tierno carnerito dorado. El Buen Mu. Considero que es muy complicado escribir a profundidad sobre Mu, y espero me tengan paciencia. Ojala que les guste y no me arrojen tomates, pero sinceramente esta idea vino a mi cuando pensé en los que siempre sucede con Milo, Mascara y Kanon que generalmente son los mas pasaditos de la orden. Entonces dije, ok Mu es caso contrario.**

* * *

 _Mu_

 _La inocencia es muy buena, te hace ver todo con ilusión y positivismo, pero pecar de inocente puede convertirse en una molestia_

* * *

 _ **Inocencia**_

El calor arreciaba en Grecia como la mayoría de los días del año, el viento parecía solo empeorarlo todo trayendo consigo las estelas de vapor que lo único que hacía era aumentar aún más la fuerza intolerable del astro rey.

Bajo las columnas del Santuario Ateniense, los guerreros eran acosados por la inclemencia de tal fenómeno, pero si algo tenían estos hombres era resistencia, de esa que no detenía a nada ni a nadie. No así para los caballeros dorados.

Mu estaba más que fastidiado, y no solo por aquella ola de calor, sino porque algo retumbaba en su cabeza, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a algo mucho más importante que un estúpido fenómeno meteorológico. El carnero dorado tenía un problema aún más grande sobre sus hombros y no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto.

Reunidos en el coliseo, algunos santos dorados estaban refrescándose bajo las gradas de aquel lugar de combate, y que por ahora les servía como cubierta para el sol. En el lugar, acababan de terminar los entrenamientos y todos estaban exhaustos.

-Me voy a morir… fue un placer conocerlos- Milo dijo en tono dramático recostándose a la pared, Camus negó con la cabeza.

-Ya deja de ser un quejica Milo, parece que no fueras griego- Aioria replico

-Soy griego, no extraterrestre, puedo sentirme mal con el calor- gruño Milo

-Ya paren ambos que solo molestan y hacen que todo sea peor- Kanon bramo todavía más molesto y es que todos estaban de pésimo humor

-Y todavía falta para que sea viernes ¿Qué puede ser peor? - Shura reclamo algo frustrado

-Hablando de viernes, ¿saldremos verdad? Esta vez Mu y Shaka prometieron acompañarnos- Aioros dijo

-Bueno, yo no prometí nada, dije tal vez, eso no me compromete- Shaka dijo

-Porque no me sorprende ¿y Tu Mu? Tienes que ir-

Pero el caballero de Aries estaba muy ensimismado, al borde de aislado. Su cabeza maquinaba tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y evaluaba cada posible escenario. Pronto los demás compañeros notaron su cambio y empezaron a fastidiar.

-MUUUUUUUU!- le grito Milo en el oído

-¿Qué quieres Milo?-

-Te hicimos una pregunta-

-Sea lo que sea mi respuesta es no y este viernes no puedo- Mu atino a la perfección, no era muy difícil ya que siempre preguntaban lo mismo

Milo rodo los ojos para reclamar, pero luego su mirada se desvió a un caballero que estaba aprovechando bastante bien su tiempo

-Oye Kanon…-

-¿Ahora qué quieres escorpión?-

-Ese de allá no es tu hermanito-

Kanon ni siquiera miro, estaba de espaldas al lugar donde Milo señalaba – No me interesa lo que Saga haga o deje de hacer-

-Ya, pero el bicho tiene razón, ¿esa no es Nicole? La amazona que estabas intentando llevarte a la cama- comento el italiano con malicia

El gemelo reacciono y volteo, y allí estaba su querido hermano. Mu frunció el entrecejo, últimamente había ciertos cambios en sus compañeros que no podía entender del todo, y Saga era uno de ellos, había pasado de caballero solitario a mujeriego empedernido.

Mu observo como Kanon se levantó de su sitio directo hacia donde estaba su gemelo mayor literalmente comiéndose a la amazona, presionándola contra la pared y pasando sus manos por las caderas de la joven guerrera. La regla de las máscaras había sido abolida y desde entonces, Mascara, Milo, Kanon y ahora Saga, eran felices. Pero la reacción de Kanon no dictaba que estuviera muy contento con aquella escena

Le escucho gritarle mil maldiciones y el otro le respondió con una sonrisa, Kanon le golpeo en la mejilla derecha y Saga seguía riendo divertido, pero a Mu eso le congelaba la espalda.

-Apártate de ella Saga, yo la vi primero-

-Venga ya, pero me ha escogido a mí, si mal no recuerdo te mando a comer tierra la semana pasada ¿o me equivoco preciosa? - comento Saga burlón y la amazona sonrió apenada

-Lo siento Kanon, es que Saga es… especial- La chica lo beso y con una mordida pequeña hizo sangrar al mayor de los gemelos

Saga carcajeo ante el rostro enfurecido de su gemelo y Kanon gruño más que molesto- Bah quédate con ella, aunque me impresiona la facilidad con la que escoges a los hombres, Nicole- le dijo mientras les daba la espalda

Mu analizo la escena aterrado, ¿y si eso le pasaba a él? ¿Y si ella se arrepentía y escogía a alguien más? Es que el carnero dorado consideraba que sus habilidades estaban muy por debajo del nivel, estaba metido en un gran problema y no tenía idea de que hacer.

Kanon regreso a su sitio molesto y Milo junto a Mascara le hicieron burla, sin saber de dónde salió la idea Mu abrió la boca- No entiendo que ha pasado Kanon, ¿ella no era tu chica?-

-No, ella era una chica que Kanon intento conquistar- Shura dijo reprimiendo la risa- pero fracasó estrepitosamente-

Mu arrugo el entrecejo- Ya, pero… ¿eso quiere decir que será la novia de Saga? – decía el carnero algo inseguro de su pregunta

Sin poderlo evitar eso arranco varias carcajadas y sonrisas al grupo excepto a Kanon por supuesto, pero todos incluido Camus tenían, aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa. Y es que a veces Mu pecaba de inocente

-No Mu, no creo que Saga vaya en serio con esa amazona- Aioros le dijo lo más serio que pudo

-Más bien será el juguete de Saga, ya sabes, como últimamente hace- comento Milo riendo

El primer Guardian quiso objetar, no era ningún tonto, sabía que existían mujeriegos como Milo y Mascara, o incluso Kanon, pero del mayor de los géminis lo dudaba, era como decir que Camus tenía tres mujeres. ¿Acaso no había nada de honor en ellos?

-Oye, no te preocupes, sabes a veces las mujeres merecen estas cosas- Deathmask le comento al verlo pensativo

-No le veo sentido lastimar el corazón de una señorita- se impuso Aldebarán

-Alde, no seas ingenuo, bien sabes que las mujeres son complicadas y que a ellas también les encanta jugar con nosotros, es justicia- Kanon dijo aun enojado- Por eso la dejare que se quede con Saga, el desgraciado va a jugar con ella y va a aprender su lección-

-¿entonces ustedes conocen mujeres así? De ese tipo, que juegan con los hombres- No es que estuviera interesado, pero ya que no hablaban de nada mas, Shaka se unió a la conversa

-Pero claro Buda, hay muchísimas mujeres que les encanta jugar con el corazón de un hombre, o incluso con dos, los prueban, los enamoran y luego los desechan y se quedan con el que más les guste- Aioria dijo en un gruñido

Mu reprimió un gruñido y volvió a imaginar su escenario, ahora estaba aterrado, ¿y si era una de ellas? No, ella era muy decente, no creía eso. Pero su mente le indicaba otra cosa, así que dispuesto a no escuchar una palabra más de sus compañeros se levantó y camino hasta el templo de Aries muy pensativo

 ** _Santuario, Limites con Rodorio_**

Evadir a los guardias era muy sencillo, aunque antes lo era mucho más, considerando que solo debía decir su rango y actuar con indiferencia si quería salir de ahí. Gracias al gemelo, Milo y Mascara, las cosas habían cambiado cuando los descubrieron saliendo del santuario sin permiso, entonces la vigilancia era para todos y no había orden dorada que pudiera comprar un boleto de salida.

Pero como buen Ariano, no se rendiría, para él, era muy sencillo escapar, siempre lo hizo de niño y el convivir con Kiki le había enseñado un par de cosas. Mu llego hasta la salida escurriéndose por los árboles, iba vestido de civil con un jean y una camisa blanca normal, bastante común.

Paso desapercibido ante los guardias porque jamás lo vieron y finalmente alcanzo a llegar a Rodorio. Una vez allí se concentró en buscar lo que quería, pero primero pasaría por otro lugar, una floristería. Allí compro una rosa roja y salió despavorido del lugar como si le siguieran.

Mu estaba paranoico, no tenía permiso para salir, temía que sus compañeros estuvieran cerca o lo estuvieran siguiendo, entonces sería la comidilla de toda Grecia. Con mucho cuidado camino hasta una pequeña taberna-restaurant, donde por obra de los dioses fue a comer junto con Aldebarán.

Ese día había sido el que hizo de su mente un desastre, el culpable de todas sus pesadillas y paranoias, aquello que le quitaba el sueño. Desde ese día no había podido estarse tranquilo. Recordó muy bien que cuando llego fueron atendidos por un joven de al menos 16 años, el chico les había traído comida y les atendió muy bien.

Como Aldebarán comía demasiado, estuvieron mucho tiempo en el lugar, tanto que el chico termino su guardia y entonces todo comenzó. Mu se antojó de un café mientras que Tauro terminaba con su banquete. Su sorpresa fue que la orden la tomo una chica, y vaya chica.

No era muy alta y tampoco tan bajita, su cabello descansaba en una coleta de color rojo y alta que se mecía cada vez que asentía o negaba, sus ojos verdes, grandes y brillantes tras unos lentes negros que la hacían mucho más interesante. Parecía tener más de 20 años, se movía con mucha destreza y tenía un carácter fuerte, la había visto dominar a un par de borrachos que le habían hecho algunos comentarios fuera de lugar.

Entro al lugar como siempre lo hacía, cabizbajo y algo inseguro por su presencia en tal sitio. La taberna llena de borrachos, gritones, jugadores, mujeres un tanto descaradas y uno que otro abusador le ponían los nervios de punta.

Se sentó en la barra como siempre y de inmediato la busco con la mirada. La encontró sirviendo tragos en el mismo lugar y pronto desvió la mirada.

-Mira quien está aquí, nuestro cliente favorito, ¿qué te sirvo? - La chica ofreció

-Yo… bueno…no estoy tan seguro- Mu tartamudeo torpemente

-¿No estás seguro? ¿y entonces a que viniste? - dijo ella con una sonrisa compasiva, tenía la impresión de que no era del tipo de hombres que frecuentaba aquellos sitios

-Bueno, es que…- Mu trago entero- Mira, te traje esto, me… acorde cuando pase y pensé que te gustaría- dijo entregándole aquella rosa

-Oh, esta hermosa, muchas gracias eh-

-Eh… Mu de Aries, me llamo Mu- dijo tímido

-Mitchelle -dijo ella divertida- ¿vas a pedir algo?

-Eh… sí, claro, Dame una cerveza por favor-

La vio sonreír y negar con la cabeza, el lugar estaba concurrido, pero la barra estaba vacía, los hombres jugaban pool y bebían en sus mesas. Mu miro a todas partes esperando no encontrarse con nadie conocido

-Aquí tienes- el carnero dio un respingo y asintió

\- Caballero de Athena eh, Interesante nombre, Mu, dime ¿Por qué vienes a este lugar? Sabes, se ve a leguas que tú no eres igual que ellos-

Mu se sintió desarmado y pronto tembló de miedo, era increíble como un caballero dorado como el, podía sentirse tan intimidado

-Es… es que, es para liberar la mente ya sabes, el estrés y todo eso-

-Ya veo- sonrió ella no muy convencida- voy a atender a los clientes, disfruta tu cerveza-

El asintió nuevamente algo torpe y la vio irse. Era hermosa, hoy tenía el cabello suelto que caía más abajo de sus hombros hacia adelante, su blusa blanca escotada resaltaba su tono de piel blanco y aquellos ojos verdes que eran simplemente preciosos, como dos jades brillantes.

Le dio un trago a su cerveza y una mueca sobrevino a él, era horrible, no le gustaba el licor y en efecto, no estaba acostumbrado a beber ni a frecuentar esos sitios. Mu pretendía quedarse otro rato cuando casi se atraganto con la bebida al ver una cara muy conocida y protagonista de esa mañana en el santuario.

El mayor de los géminis entraba con su semblante imponente e indiferente a la vez, no tenía cara de estar huyendo, pero tampoco recordaba que algún caballero dorado tuviera permiso. Lo vio ir directo hacia una mesa en la esquina, ahí una chica rubia muy preciosa, lo esperaba, ella se levantó y lo recibió de una manera tan pasional que el carnero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Pronto cayo en cuenta que necesitaba salir de ahí, Saga era una de las personas más maniáticas y detallistas que conocía igual que Camus y si él lo llegara a ver en ese sitio, Troya volvería a arder. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con un respingo el guardián de Aries se levanto

-¿Tan rápido te vas?-

-Si, si, si es que yo, me acorde que debo estar en un sitio y voy tarde, aquí esta lo que te debo, gracias-

La chica se quedó perpleja y vio a Mu salir corriendo prácticamente, cuando llego a la esquina del sitio volteo una vez más para verificar que el gemelo siguiera en su sitio. Para su sorpresa, ni él ni la rubia estaban. Mu palideció.

Con mucha suerte se habían ido a otro lugar, seguramente el mayor de los géminis la llevaría a algún sitio más decente. Pero sus buenos pensamientos se fueron al diablo cuando sintió un dedo en su hombro

Casi con terror el Ariano volteo lentamente para encontrarse con una amplia sonrisa que pocas veces se le veía al poderoso e indiferente Saga de Géminis.

-Vaya, vaya tu por aquí carnerito- comenzó el mayor alzando ambas cejas, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de aquella rubia

-Saga, que sorpresa, que bueno verte, bueno fue un placer nos vemos en el santuario- Mu dijo tan rápido que obviamente levanto sospechas

-Hey, espera Mu, ¿por qué la prisa? Vamos a tomarnos algo- Tal vez no era amigo íntimo de Saga, pero su voz era despreciable, aquel tono que estaba utilizando Mu lo conocía perfecto, el géminis sabia, y lo estaba haciendo apropósito- Es más ni siquiera te he presentado a mi novia, ella es Cassie-

-Eh, un placer señorita, Mu de Aries- se presentó Mu ignorando el tono de Saga

-El gusto es mío- le dijo ella- tenías razón Saga, es una ternura- el peli azul sonrió ampliamente y luego miro al guardián de Aries sonrojarse

-Entonces, vamos por un trago ¿o que Aries?- le reto géminis

-No, mira Saga yo…- pero Mu se detuvo, ¿Cómo decía el dicho? A tus amigos cerca, a tus enemigos aún más, no es que el mayor de los gemelos fuera enemigo, pero sabía que si regresaba con él al santuario tendría la posibilidad de pedirle que no abriera la boca, así que suspirando termino de aceptar- De acuerdo, ¿te vas a tardar mucho?-

-Esa es la actitud, y no se bien, probablemente va a depender de cuanto beba-

Mu suspiro y se encaminaron a otra mesa

Un rato después, mejor dicho, varios tragos después, Mu estaba por colapsar, si bien trataba en lo posible de no beber, para el otro caballero no era lo mismo. Insistió en que la peor suerte del mundo la tenía el, ¿por qué era justamente ella quien tenía que atender su orden?

Obviamente el Ariano quiso explicarse con la chica, pues le había dicho que tenía que irse antes, pero la mujer le dijo que ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de excusa. A partir de ahí el bueno y tranquilo de Mu estaba ahora molesto, furioso y no veía el momento de salir de ahí

-Saga, creo que debemos irnos, es tarde y tenemos que estar temprano para la guardia-

El gemelo estaba un poco pasado de tragos, pero nada que le quitara la cordura, Saga no era tonto, sabía que Mu quería hablarle y él estaba dispuesto a negociar

-Venga, tienes razón como siempre Mu- le dijo a su compañero y luego volteo a ver a su novia- Lo siento preciosa, mañana será –

Ella le sonrió y ambos se besaron ahí frente al carnero. Mu suspiro, estaba agotado, nada había salido de acuerdo a lo que tenía en mente y ella… aun después de todas esas horas de trabajo se veía radiante. No pudo evitar mirarla nuevamente en la barra, volvió a suspirar y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido.

-Andando Carnerito no que estabas apurado? - Saga le trajo de vuelta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, frunció el entrecejo y tras una escueta despedida salieron del lugar, por fin.

La primera parte del camino fue silenciosa, Mu sabía que no debía presionar mucho a su compañero, él y Kanon se parecían en una cosa y es que ambos bajo presión eran una bomba de tiempo. Así que si quería obtener algo de géminis tenía que andarse con cuidado

Para su sorpresa fue él quien hablo primero- ¿Ya vas a decirme o tengo que ponerte en ridículo? -

Mu frunció el entrecejo-¿Por qué harías algo como eso?-

-Vamos Mu, no me veas cara de idiota, se bien lo que pasa contigo y esa chica-

El carnero paso saliva, ya se lo imaginaba- No entiendo a qué te re…-

-Mu, por Athena, ya calla, no soy idiota, ni ciego, tuve que levantar los pies varias veces para no resbalar con tu baba- dijo Saga mientras bostezaba y estiraba cual felino

No sabía cómo manejar la situación, ni que decirle, hubiera sido sencillo con Aldebarán o Shaka, pero Saga era complicado- Escucha, si lo que quieres es ir y decirle a todo el mundo, ve, no te lo voy a impedir-

Saga levanto ambas cejas- Me ofendes, y me ha dolido en serio- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo- Mira, sé que no soy un santo, pero es tu vida Mu, no voy a meterme en eso-

Mu fue quien hizo una mueca esta vez, géminis no podía ser tan desinteresado- ¿A cambio de qué?-

Saga soltó una carcajada- Venga no has parado de ofenderme Mu, creo que me confundes con Kanon, ¿Por qué querría algo a cambio?-

-Vamos Saga, no juegues conmigo, dime ya, no es que me importe tu silencio, pero considero un buen gesto la ayuda mutua-

El gemelo sonrió, por eso le agradaba ese chico, era tan inteligente y audaz como el mismo- Ayuda mutua, eso me agrada, que te parece si ninguno de los dos menciona esta salida del santuario-

Mu sonrió esta vez, a veces, muy a veces y con unos tragos, Saga podía ser predecible- Hecho…-

Sellado el pacto, lo siguiente fue silencio absoluto, pronto les quedaban dos cuadras para llegar al santuario, pero repentinamente Saga volvió a hablar.

-Eres realmente patético Aries- comento de repente sin ningún tono particular

-¿Disculpa?- Mu frunció el entrecejo de inmediato

-Hablando de Ayuda mutua permíteme darte un consejo- Mu concentro toda su atención en el gemelo cuando por fin le vio directo a los ojos- Aléjate de ella, esa chica no es buena para ti-

Mu reafirmo más su fruncido- Perdóname Saga, pero no creo que seas el más indicado para decirme eso-

Saga hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa ladina- Ya lo sé, pero en verdad Mu, no quieres acercarte a ella, te va a hacer sufrir y luego no vas a recuperarte tan fácil- ahora era diferente el rostro del gemelo se había tornado sombrío y serio, lo que causó cierta curiosidad en Mu

Igualmente, por el tono que Saga usaba Mu dedujo que tenía experiencia en el asunto. Sin embargo, el carnero dorado quiso creer en que tal vez estaba equivocado, el realmente pensaba que la chica era decente, linda, inteligente y que podía conseguir algo bueno con ella.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no quiero alejarme- dijo el primer guardián muy decidido

Saga suspiro, ya se imaginaba esa reacción- Como quieras, pero no digas que no te advertí-

Al llegar al santuario y escabullirse juntos para subir las doce casas, Mu se quedó en Aries y vio caminar al gemelo a paso lento, antes de dejarlo ir quiso asegurarse

-Entonces, ¿cuento con que nadie más se enterara?-

-Nunca salimos del santuario Mu-

-Sí, pero me refiero a que si también puedes guardar silencio sobre lo que sabes… de… ella- no sabía porque, pero se puso rojo con tan solo imaginarlo

Saga lo miro de reojo y sonrió algo decaído- No te preocupes, yo no soy Kanon-

-¿Así nada más?-

El gemelo gruño- Si, Mu así nada más, sabes, sigues ofendiéndome, y ya me estas sacando de casillas, no todo es un juego para mí, tu sigue con lo tuyo que yo… me ocupo de mis asuntos-

Dicho eso el gemelo siguió su camino hasta su templo. Mu lo pensó, una y otra vez, por un momento le preocupo que dijera algo, pero algo en el rostro de géminis le decía que guardaría silencio. Así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto y se recostó sobre su cama pensando en ella.

Hoy había estado hermosa, más que de costumbre, la chica había recibido aquella flor de buena gana y con una sonrisa. Después de una semana entera yendo al lugar, por fin se había presentado, le daba cierta risa que le hubiera costado tanto.

Sin dejar de pensar en ella, se puso una ropa más cómoda y se recostó en su cama listo para dormir, aunque por un segundo las palabras de Saga resonaron en su mente. Mu sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a dormir, mañana iría nuevamente, la vería y con suerte podría conversar con ella. Con una sonrisa, el peli lila se durmió.

 ** _Coliseo 10: 00 am_**

Con mucha más frescura que el día anterior, los caballeros comenzaron su entrenamiento con mejor ánimo, entre chistes y bromas de los más extrovertidos del grupo, aquellas peleas eran entretenidas.

No para todos claro está. Mu cayó sobre su espalda estruendosamente, pronto sintió como la arena se levantó y su columna crujió por el golpe. El día de hoy, por sorteo le había tocado luchar contra Mascara de la muerte, y el italiano estaba muy sorprendido.

No es que fuera mucho menos poderoso, pero generalmente Mu siempre conseguía ponerle en el suelo a la primera. Así que Ángelo sonrió motivado.

-¿Qué paso carnerito? ¿distraído?- Mascara se burlo

Mu se tomó la cabeza con una mano. Pero claro que su mente estaba en otra parte, los nervios aparecieron cuando vio a Saga llegar al coliseo, su miedo se intensifico y no tenía mucha idea de porque le asustaba tanto.

No tenía razones, como había dicho Saga, nunca salieron del santuario, y el gemelo no le había dado ni una sola mirada, era indiferente como todos los días. Entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Mu gruño y se levantó- Solo fue suerte Mascara-

Shaka frunció el entrecejo, algo no andaba bien con su amigo, estaba raro y su cosmos inusualmente agitado, se dijo que hablaría con el mas tarde. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Mascara de la muerte volvió a reír sádicamente y el golpe seco en la tierra indicaba otra caída del lemuriano

-Venga ya Mu deja de jugar- le dijo Deathmask incrédulo

El primer guardián se levantó de nuevo, ya había acaparado la atención de todos ahí. Le miraban como a un bicho raro.

-Déjalo ya Mascara, creo que Mu no se siente bien, pero para que te entretengas un rato pelea conmigo- Sin que nadie lo esperara Saga se había levantado de su sitio, chasqueo fastidiado cuando vio que Mu se estaba descubriendo solo y al pasar a su lado le dedico unas cuantas palabras

-Deja de comportarte como un crio, te estas poniendo en evidencia- le susurro tan bajo que Mu apenas alcanzo a escuchar

El guardián de la primera casa gruño y siguió con su camino para sentarse junto a los demás

-Oh venga Saga, me divertía, no se vale relevar- se quejó mascara

-Deja de quejarte y pelea conmigo ¿o es que me tienes miedo? - el gemelo sonrió de lado con esa típica mirada irónica que tanta furia ocasionaba en los demás

-Jamás, Géminis-

Mu respiro algo aliviado de que la tensión sobre el bajara un poco, sin embargo, aún era víctima de varias miradas. ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse? ¿era tan difícil? Ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía su nerviosismo, su mente no dejaba de mostrarle la imagen de Mitchelle, le robaba una sonrisa y un tonto suspiro cada vez que la veía.

-¡Hola! ¿hay alguien en casa? - dijo Milo pasando la mano frente a la vista del carnero

-Alguien esta distraído Hoy- canturreo Aioria

-Ya déjenlo por la paz ¿Qué te pasa Mu? - Aioros pregunto en un tono más sensato

-Nada, nada yo…- Mu paso saliva, era malo, pésimo, terrible, mintiendo- Tengo una jaqueca que no me deja pensar-

-Bueno ¿y por qué no te quedaste en tu templo Mu?- Shura resalto lo obvio

-No era nada grave Shura, no sentí que fuera necesario-

-Qué casualidad- murmuro Kanon más para el que otra cosa

Kanon no era ningún tonto, había notado la obvia distracción de Mu y que su gemelo interviniera por la paz era algo que no se tragaba. Algo había entre esos dos, el menor de los géminis era muy intuitivo y curioso, nada le pasaba desapercibido.

-¿Qué dices Kanon?- Shaka quiso asegurarse

-Sabes, Saga no es un alma caritativa, me parece raro que haya intercedido por ti, sobre todo cuando casualmente adivino que te sentías mal, raro ¿no?- Kanon había inyectado el veneno en sus compañeros, ahora todos estaban curiosos, y cada uno le dio vuelta a su manera

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más y Mu sintió que necesitaba huir de ahí, as que se marchó con su estúpida excusa del dolor de cabeza

-¿Jaqueca Mu? No puedo creerlo- Murmuro para sí mismo mientras subía las escalinatas a los doce templos

Chasqueo fastidiado, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil? No sabía que le pasaba con exactitud, pero esa actitud tan extraña en él, le molestaba. Esa no era su naturaleza y el cambio le estaba volviendo loco, tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso, uno que no le juzgara a la primera, o le derrumbara las esperanzas como Saga había hecho la noche anterior.

Entro a su templo y resulto que efectivamente tenía una jaqueca, pero no era por la razón con la que había mentido, simplemente tanto pensar le molestaba. No sabía si era normal eso, tener interés en una chica y comenzar a comportarse de esa forma

Mu nunca supo lo que la palabra "amor" significaba, jamás había tenido tiempo para esas cosas, era un caballero de Athena y su deber estaba por encima. Tampoco era un mujeriego como Milo, nunca quiso involucrarse en ese tipo de vicios raros, él vivía una vida tranquila dentro de lo que cabe en el santuario. Por eso no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía con él.

Esos brincos que daba su pecho cuando la veía, ahora que sabía su nombre, pronunciarlo era deleitar sus labios, imaginarla tan solo hablando o sonriendo le hacía sentir bien. La calidez que su cuerpo sentía no se comparaba con nada que hubiera vivido antes, eso de socializar mucho con la gente no iba con su carácter, ni hombres, ni mujeres, simplemente atenerse a su deber.

Escucho el soplido del agua hirviendo, la había colocado mecánicamente para un té. Como si lo hubiera adivinado, el caballero de Virgo carraspeo para hacerse notar en vista de que Mu seguía en la nebulosa.

-Quiero creer que realmente es una jaqueca, Mu-

El carnero sonrió y coloco dos tazas para compartir él te

-Shaka, siempre es bueno verte en mi templo- comento- Toma asiento por favor-

El guardián de la sexta casa así lo hizo y decidió que sería paciente con su amigo

-No me gusta repetirme, Mu y tampoco presionar, pero…quisiera saber si realmente te encuentras bien- Shaka dijo con un tono formal que solo él sabia usar

Mu sirvió el té y se sentó junto a el- Bueno, de estar bien… lo estoy, pero…-

Shaka espero pacientemente, presionar no era buena idea

-Hay algo que… no puedo explicar, mejor dicho, no consigo entender, es eso lo que me ha distraído-

Shaka asintió en señal de que comprendía- ¿es algo grave?-

-No, no para nada es… más bien personal- Mu dijo escondiendo su mirada en el té

-Ya veo, entiendo, pues, hablar con alguien siempre es bueno- comento Shaka como quien no quiere la cosa

Mu sonrió, pocas veces Shaka de virgo mostraba su lado curioso-Lo sé, por eso me alegra que estés aquí, tal vez, tú puedas darle una explicación a todo-

Shaka sonrió también, bebió un poco de té y le incito a continuar. Mu relato lo vivido, cada detalle pues no tenía sentido guardarse nada. Si alguien podía ayudarlo era él, el sabio caballero de virgo que generalmente tenía toda clase de respuestas y era una tumba guardando secretos así que considero la opción

Una vez termino Shaka suspiro- Entiendo-

-¿Tú puedes darle una explicación a esto?-

-A tus emociones, pues, tal vez, a tus decisiones, no tanto, sin embargo, la verdad va mas allá de cualquier plano superficial, es algo muy complejo como para ser reducido en una sola respuesta, pues ella está en tu alma, en lo que quieres-

El problema con Shaka era que, si no solucionaba, lo volvía tres veces peor

-Disculpa Shaka, no me ha quedado claro-

Virgo sonrió- Coloquialmente, podría decirte, que esa mujer, lo que ella te inspira, está mas allá de un deseo terrenal, como Milo o Mascara-

-Eso lo sé Shaka, yo… bueno ella-

-Lo sé, pero permíteme terminar. Lo que sucede es que estas en un estado de negación, Mu-

-¿Negación?-

-Tu nerviosismo no se trata de Saga, ni de la chica, son tus emociones, lo que sientes por ella, y no lo estas aceptando-

Mu no entendía ni media letra de lo que le decía y eso lo estaba desesperando- Por Athena, Shaka ¿Qué debo aceptar?-

-Algunos lo conocen como cariño, otros como lujuria, pero lo que tu sientes, tiene un nombre bastante especifico mi buen amigo. Amor. Estas enamorado de ella-

-¡¿Qué?!- Mu se levantó de su asiento incrédulo

-Si todo es como me lo contaste, no hay duda de ello, el problema es que no quieres aceptarlo-

-Enamorado? Pero por los dioses Shaka, amor es una palabra muy fuerte, yo apenas la he visto una semana, no puedo enamorarme de alguien así de rápido-

Shaka le dio un sorbo a su te – ¿Según quién?-

Mu frunció el entrecejo- Pues, es obvio, yo… no podría enamorarme tan rápido, uno se enamora con la convivencia, el tiempo, conocer a la persona, pero esto… no, no-

Shaka sonrió- Ahí está, negación… lo primero que debes hacer es aceptarlo, de esa manera tu mente estará en paz-

Mu se sentó de nuevo, estaba atónito- ¿De verdad lo crees?-

-Lo sé, es decir, no tengo experiencia en esas cosas tan terrenales, pero el amor es definidamente una emoción que según he estudiado genera este tipo de comportamiento que mencionas en las personas, ¿recuerdas hace 6 meses cuando Saga trajo a esa chica al santuario? ¿O cuando Shura nos presentó a su novia? Dime Mu… ¿Qué viste en ellos?-

Mu lo pensó dos veces, recordó que Shura sonreía como tonto por todo el santuario, Aioros le había dado una paliza entrenando y Milo se había burlado diciéndole que si estaba pensando en una chica, que estaba enamorado.

Lo mismo sucedió con Saga, Kanon estaba harto de ver a su hermano babear y se quejaba todos los días, y ahora que lo pensaba, fue mucho antes de que se convirtiera en un mujeriego. Mu quiso descartar la idea de esa coincidencia, pero era obvio que cuando esa mujer lo dejo, el gemelo había desistido de todo.

Lo cierto es que en ambos había visto esos síntomas, esos que ahora sentía el- Ay no puede ser, es cierto- se quejó Mu

El sexto guardián sonrió satisfecho- Bien, ahora lo demás está en tus manos Mu, tú decides lo que quieres para ti, te enamoraste de ella, la pregunta es ¿vas a buscarla? ¿O vas a retroceder? - dijo Shaka mientras se levantaba para dejarlo solo

En efecto Mu se quedó buen rato pensándolo, pero después de darle vueltas al asunto se dijo que lo iba a lograr. Ella era muy linda y sobre todo una buena persona, si Saga le había dicho lo contrario era por su mala experiencia, no tenía que empañar sus posibilidades.

Llevaba 3 días más yendo al lugar y cuando la noche cayo en el santuario, Mu se preparó nuevamente, se vistió e igual que la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, se escabullo por los jardines del santuario. Nuevamente llego a Rodorio, compro una rosa roja y camino con una sonrisa hasta la taberna.

La misma rutina desde el día lunes, con la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez le seguían. Para suerte de Mu, Saga no se había aparecido esas tres noches por el lugar, ni el, ni nadie más que conociera, lo que para el carnero había sido gloria

Sin embargo, no tenía idea de que su paz estaba por terminar. Como todas las noches camino hasta la barra y ahí la vio a ella, la saludo alegremente de lejos antes de llegar. Ella le devolvió el gesto sonriente y cuando se acercó directamente a la barra le saludo alegremente

-Hola Mitchelle-

-Mu, que bueno tenerte por aquí, se está haciendo costumbre ¿verdad?- comento ella casual

-Eh, si, espero no te moleste- dijo el más suelto que antes

-No, para nada, eres una gran persona, me alegras la noche y este trabajo, dime ¿te sirvo algo? ¿cerveza?-

-Si, como siempre, por favor, ah y te traje esto- dijo entregándole la rosa que acostumbraba a llevarle

La chica sonrió y ladeo la cabeza- no tienes que hacerlo Mu, es muy lindo de tu parte, pero yo soy solo una camarera-

Él se encogió de hombros- No veo que tiene de malo que una camarera reciba flores, seria discriminante ¿no te parece?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertida- Gracias, voy a traer tu pedido-

La chica se volteo y Mu sintió que estaba avanzando muy bien con ella, ya no se trababa tanto al hablar y creía tener una oportunidad. Pronto la muchacha volvió con la cerveza y el sonrió

-Disfrútala, voy a seguir atendiendo-

Mu asintió como siempre y la observo danzar por las mesas, anotando y trayendo pedidos a hombres vulgares que hacían comentarios fuera de lugar. Eso le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, no le gustaba para nada.

Trato de respirar y olvidarlo, no estaba ahí para buscar problemas. Sonrió al verla pasar, pero cuando la chica llego a su destino Mu se puso pálido. No daba crédito a lo que veía, y sin duda jamás se lo imagino, se reprendió a si mismo por no haber pensado en ello antes.

La chica rodeaba el cuello de un muchacho alto y rubio que acababa de entrar, mientras el la envolvía en un beso apasionado. La escucho reír tan feliz que sintió algo raro en su pecho. Trago entero al verla acercarse de la mano de aquel joven, se veía radiante, incluso más que de costumbre.

-¡Mu! Mira, te presento a Julius, es mi novio- luego se volteo hacia el rubio- Julius él es Mu, ya te conté de él, un buen amigo que hace que los días trabajando aquí no sean una pesadilla total-

-Oh, con que tú eres ese Mu, vaya es un placer, Mitchelle no para de hablar de ti, no te voy a negar que me pongo celoso, a veces creo que se olvidara de mi- rio el muchacho extendiéndole la mano

Mu estaba helado, no sabía si era bueno o malo que el chico lo tratara de esa forma, normalmente le habrían partido la cara, o al menos intentado- Yo, eh… es un placer, Mu de Aries-

-Santo de Athena ¿eh? Mis respetos para ti y los tuyos, se rumoran muchas cosas de ustedes, es un honor- dijo el muchacho de lo más amigable

-Sí, Mu es un Santo, y es una persona increíble Julius, me alegra estas noches horribles de trabajo, es un gran amigo- comento ella como si del clima se tratara, sin saber que cada palabra destruía el pobre corazón de Mu

-Bueno, eh, ha sido un placer, yo me retiro, tengo que regresar temprano a mis deberes- dijo Mu en apenas un susurro

-Siempre es así de responsable- dijo dirigiéndose a su novio- Nos vemos Mu, que pases linda noche- dijo ella mientras le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla

-Eh, si, si igual ustedes- comento rápido

-Un placer, Santo, espero volvamos a vernos- Julius se despidió con una sonrisa

-Sí, si adiós-

Mu se encamino a la salida, la costumbre de mirar a los lados nunca se le quito después de encontrarse con el guardián de géminis aquella vez. Para su mala fortuna, Saga estaba sentado en la misma mesa de antes. Cuando Mu lo observo frunció el entrecejo y el gemelo mayor simplemente negaba con la cabeza y un gesto de desapruebo apareció en su rostro.

No lo escucho, ni tampoco lo vio mover los labios, pero su mirada le gritaba un "te lo dije" que Mu prefirió obviar saliendo del lugar.

Camino sin mucho rumbo, no pensaba regresar al santuario tan pronto, además, sentía que volver era una derrota. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Se reprendió por ser tan ingenuo, tan inocente. Era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba y mira como terminaba, ella tenía novio.

Mu negó con la cabeza y chasqueo fastidiado. Camino con las manos en su bolsillo, no quería parecer deprimido o derrotado, pero así se sentía. Pronto tropezó con alguien, y quiso disculparse, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules y juguetones que conocía a la perfección.

-¿Milo?-

-El mismo que calza y viste carnero- comento con su sonrisa audaz, tras él estaba Kanon seguido de Aioria

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto, estaba algo molesto por la obvia persecución que además de que no la esperaba, tampoco la noto.

-Bueno, no te voy a mentir, veras, llevas días muy raro Mu, y te hemos visto en ocasiones cerca de los límites del santuario- Milo comenzó

-Pensamos que era buena idea seguirte, y vaya que hemos visto cosas- Aioria explico

-Se puso mejor hoy, cuando también vimos a mi hermanito querido escabullirse de la misma forma un poco después de que tu saliste- Kanon hablo esta vez

-¿me han estado siguiendo por tres días seguidos?- Mu gruño fastidiado

-Si carnerito, y hemos visto tu fracaso, con pesar por supuesto- Milo dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro

Mu se sacudió molesto y comenzó a caminar

-Oye Mu, espera- le detuvo Aioria del brazo y el primer guardián le observo- Escucha sé que no debimos, pero, nos preocupamos por ti, si de algo te sirve no hemos dicho nada sobre esto, mira, queríamos ayudarte, pero…-

-Ya vimos al rubio que apareció de la nada- Milo dijo ladeando la cabeza

-Escucha Mu, esas chicas, así… como ella, no es buena idea involucrarse- Kanon dijo serio

El carnero suspiro derrotado, sabiendo que no le dejarían en paz nunca- Si, creo que la advertencia llego tarde-

-No llego tarde…- gruño una voz desde las sombras

Mu bajo la cabeza, frustrado, era la verdad, si le habían advertido- Tienes razón Saga-

-Yo te lo dije Mu, que no te involucraras-

-¿Tu lo sabias?- Milo comento sorprendido

-Obviamente Milo, él le estaba ayudando, ¿no lo viste en el coliseo? - Kanon dijo dándole un zape

-Si te lo dije Mu, es porque valoro que seas inocente para este tipo de cosas, y lo que no quería era que te hirieras de esta forma-

-Pudiste haberme dicho que tenía novio, creo que no ayudaste mucho- Mu no iba a perder esa discusión, no era culpa del gemelo, era suya, pero, aun así, si él lo sabía, lo correcto era que se lo dijera

-¿Me habrías creído?-

El carnero trago entero, por supuesto que no, se encontraba escéptico desde que la conoció

-Eso pensé, de aquí en adelante, fíjate muy bien a quien eliges- el tono de Saga era lúgubre, serio y sombrío, pero no dijo mas, se dio media vuelta y camino con las manos en los bolsillos directo al santuario

-¿Qué fue eso?- Aioria pregunto confundido

-Eso se llama experiencia, a Saga le paso algo parecido, desde entonces esta así- Milo explico

-Insisto Mu, pocas veces concuerdo con él, pero Saga tiene razón, la inocencia es buena hasta cierto punto, pero puedes cavar tu propia tumba con ella. Esto te ha pasado por ingenuo, yo tú, seguiría ese consejo-

Kanon imito a su gemelo, se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en las sombras

-Diablos, parecen demonios ese par. Bah, no te mortifiques, esto hay que celebrarlo, es tu primera decepción amorosa después de todo Mu- Milo dijo pasando una mano por los hombros del lemuriano

-No Milo, yo en verdad que no tengo…-

-Vamos Mu, será divertido, tienes que experimentar cosas, vivir la vida, anda será solo un rato y luego volverás al santuario para deprimirte- Aioria le dijo pasando su brazo también por encima del hombro

Mu suspiro, había perdido a la chica, se había imaginado una fantasía tonta con ella, y cuando por fin acepto que estaba enamorado, entonces la vida le daba esa patada en el estómago. No era justo, pero ya lo tendría que superar. Por ahora decidió que seguir a Milo y Aiora no era una buena idea, sin embargo, se conformaría con lo que tenía. Amigos que velaran por él.

Sonrió de lado casi sin ánimos y los miro a ambos- De acuerdo, pero solo un rato-

-¡Esa es la actitud, andando Mu, hoy es día de juerga!- grito Milo a todo pulmón

-¿Y a donde iremos?-

-A cualquier bar menos el de ella- gruño el de cabellos lila y con eso le arranco una sonrisa al escorpión y al león

Había pecado de inocente, pero era su falta de experiencia lo que lo derrumbo en sus objetivos. Por la misma razón no pudo darse cuenta de que ella siempre lo vio como un compañero y no como alguien que le pretendía. Así, Mu entendió que más valía intentarlo, si no, nunca podría entender aquel fenómeno llamado Amor. Se dijo que algún día lo intentaría de nuevo, pero por ahora no quería saber nada de chicas. Faltaba mucho para deshacerse de toda su inocencia, sin embargo, también presentía que Leo y Escorpio lo ayudarían a salir de esa brecha de ingenuidad.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que no me quieran matar, y también quise apegarme al carácter de Mu. Con este capitulo espero haber complacido a Monkey D. Ivy que me comento que Shaka y Mu eran sus caballeros favoritos. Pues aquí esta el de Aries, ahora te debo el de Virgo, cosa que sera mucho mas complicada.**

 **Curiosidad: en un principio seria Milo o Kanon, quien le advirtiera a Mu sobre aquella chica, pero pensé que tal vez no eran lo suficientemente serios para que Mu les creyera o preocupara. Ademas esa experiencia, no se adaptaba con ninguno.**

 **Ya se esta cocinando la segunda parte de _Justicia o Verdad_ , de la trilogía que pretendo hacer sobre Aioria la cual ya empece, y pensé que responder los reviews sobre esa historia aquí no era muy adecuado así que lo haré cuando actualice la próxima entrega.**

 **También esta en el Horno otro Oneshot algo depresivo sobre Saga, y esa es mi culpa, momentos malos traen ese tipo de cosas, pero lo voy a subir lo prometo.**

 **Ya saben cualquier comentario, opinión, tomate o amenaza, me lo dejan en la cajita de reviews. Gracias a todos los que apoyan mis humildes historias, siempre trato de esforzarme mucho y apegarme lo maximo posible a los personajes. Les mando un saludo grandote.**

 _ **Arrivederci!**_

 _ **Radamanthys'Queen**_


End file.
